Frosten
by GuHakuriver
Summary: Elsa, The queen of Arendelle is back. After being scared of her powers for years, she has finally believed in herself. She has the power to control ice but what she doesn't understand is, why only her. She starts to question everything , until a certain someone comes along that changes her life, forever. (Jack Frost and Queen Elsa) (Jelsa)
1. Chapter 1 - Who's Jack Frost?

Hi! I'm Elsa from Arendelle. Here, im the queen, but not a normal one. I have the power to control snow or ice. I can even make living things out of them. Anyway, i know it all sounds nice to have powers and all but it actually isn't. I suffered being alone most of my life because I didn't want to hurt people. I couldn't control my powers and i ended up hurting my sister Anna. I froze her heart but in the end, she saved me. She thawed my frozen heart and even the people in Arendelle started to believe in me. It was amazing. I wish you could have been there but don't worry, its only the beginning.

"Knock Knock"

There was a knock on my door and i didn't really have to ask who it was. I knew who it was. The person that always cared for me all those years, my sister.

"Knock Knock Knock"

The knocking went a little louder and I knew I had to get up.

"Elsa, it snowed! The first snow!" Anna said

I smiled, knowing what she was gonna say next.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

I opened the door and looked at Anna's eyes, just staring at me happily. I hugged her and I told her "I'd love to."

We went outside together with Anna's friend, Kristoff, Sven (a reindeer) and Olaf (the snowman I created that came to life...he likes warm hugs." Anyway, each one of us made a snowman, even Olaf. I was just about to put a carrot as a nose on mine when someone threw a snowball at me. I turned back to see Anna holding a snowball.

"That wasn't me" Anna pointed at Olaf.

"Do you really want to play that game with me" I smiled (I can control snow for gods sake, this was my game )

I threw a snowball and Olaf ducked. The snowball had hit a little girl and she started crying. I ran up to her and I saw that she dropped her book. It got wet and I felt really bad. I'm the queen yet I'm making little kids cry.

"I'm sorry, Are you okay little girl" I asked her

She looked at me, stopped crying and smiled.

"Heeey, your Queen Elsa!" she said excitingly

"And whats your name?" I asked her

" My names Elaine"

"Wow, thats a wonderful name, I'm sorry about your book Elaine"

I picked up her book and I saw that i ruined it. Oh, what a horrible queen I am.

"How about i give you a new one instead, it seems that this one is broken now" I told her feeling guilty.

"Really!? Thanks :), This is my favorite book of all time. The character is just like you." She pointed at me

"Just like me? What do you mean?"

"He can control ice just like you, but i think your cooler cause your real" She smiled at me

"Well, if im able to control ice, then maybe he's real too"

"You really think so!?" She asked me

"I know so. Now, don't you worry, I'm gonna take this book and give you a new one okay ? "

" Okay! Thanks Queen Elsa!" She hugged me tight and then she ran to her parents calling her.

It was amazing, She was such a little girl, yet she was full of excitement. It was really nice to be back home in Arendelle.

Anyway, It was a long tiring day. Everyone was tired from playing outside and I was too. I went to my bed and i thought of the little girl again. There was just something about her that made me happy as well. Maybe it's the way she was full of dreams and happiness. Something i never experienced being a little girl. I realized my parents also never read me stories as a child.

I went to my bag and grabbed the little girl's book that I broke and I started reading it. It was a story about **Jack Frost. **

All I could think was "WOW" while reading it. He was exactly like me.. but a boy. It made me feel lonely actually. That I'm the only one like this, Why am I the only one. There must be someone out there like me. Its impossible, I mean, it just doesn't make sense.

"Oh, Why couldn't there be a real Jack Frost" I whispered hoping he was. I almost went into tears when I heard a voice.

.. " _Who said I wasn't real_"


	2. Chapter 2 - Jack Frost is a stalker

_.. "Who said I wasn't real" _

Who was that.. I thought in my head. I turned around to look who it was but no one was there.

"Anna is that you?" I said, thinking that my sister might be pulling a prank on me

No one answered and I walked around the hallways to check but no one was there. I went back to my room and next thing I know... It was snowing inside. I looked everywhere to find out where the snow was coming from but there was no one there. 'Where is this snow coming from' I thought to myself. Could it possibly be because of me. Am I losing control of my powers again? .. Tears were now running down from my eyes and that's when a snowball had hit me from the back. I turned around to look where it came from but there was no one there again. Another snowball had hit me from the side. I was getting really mad.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to have a snowball fight with me" I said, hoping the person would stop throwing snowballs at me. (like I said, I can control snow, I know no one can beat me)

"Are you sure about that?"

There it was again. The voice, no, his voice. I was certain it was a boy and I looked everywhere to find him. I looked to the left, to the right, behind me, everywhere. The only place I didn't look was..Up. I didn't think it would be possible, but when I looked up, there he was. He was flying above me with a snowball in one hand and a cane on the other hand.

"What are you doing here in my room!?" I shouted while I threw a snowball at him, but it didn't hit him.

"Nice throw princess" He smirked.

"I am the queen and I command you to get down"

"Okay, Okay" he said.

He got down and It was unbelievable. He had this big blue sparkling eyes, white hair just like mine and a smirk that made him look like the total bad boy. The unbelievable thing was.. he looked just like the boy in the book, Jack Frost.

"Who are you and why are you here" I asked him in curiosity.

"As I remember, didn't you wish I was real?" He said while moving closer to me.

Could he be.. I thought again. I mean, it seems impossible right? but.. If there's someone like me who can control snow then, it must be possible.

"Is this real?" He asked me while he was holding my hair and I didn't even realize it.

I was just in shock, I've never really been this close to anyone in my life, well except Anna but that's different.

"What do you mean is it real, of course it is." I told him giving him a little attitude while I took my hair away from his hand.

" Wow, I've never seen someone else with hair as white as mine, I always thought it was just fake" He said in excitement.

"What do you mean, you always thought it was fake? We just met."

"You just met me but I already know you, I know you can control the snow just like I can, I know about your sister, your ice palace and everything else."

"So you've been stalking me?" Now, I was really curious, who is this boy and why does he know so much about me.

"You see, I can also control snow, actually , I'm the one that brings the snow everywhere around the world."

Wow.. So there is someone like me, is this a sign? I thought

"Okay, then why are you here and why are you stalking me" I asked him

"I'm not stalking you! I'm here to look over you!"

"Look over me? What do you mean?"

"Well, when your powers went out of hand, I was asked to come here and stay until everything was okay. I was here to make sure that everything would be okay."

"But you didn't even do anything" I raised an eyebrow at him

"I guess, I just didn't want to mess up anything, It was your fight and not mine. If I screw up, they wouldn't blame me, they would just think it's because of you. No one can see me and all that."

"But I can see you" I looked at him feeling bad now. I guess I wasn't alone all this time.

"Like I said, Didn't you wish I was here?" He gave me that smirked again.

"I was.. just.. uhm..It was a good book." I smiled at him.

"Well, it seems like everything is okay now, You have control over your powers now" He smiled back at me

"Are you leaving now?" I wondered

"I'm not leaving for a few days, since you can see me now, maybe we could do something fun tomorrow?"

"Are you asking me out on a date? You know we just met" I can't even believe him, he's asking me out on a date, I mean, I know he's cute and all but we just met.

"Like I said again, You just met me but I already know some things about you"

I started to wonder what he knows about me, has he really been watching me all this time. I stared at him while he stood there near the window.

"You should be getting some sleep, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7!" He said while he flew out my window and then he was gone.

Where did he go, ugh. I can't believe I'm going on a date with someone I just met. Maybe he does know me already but that doesn't change the fact that I just met him. This is unbelievable...

That night , I just went on thinking about what happened over and over and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

**It's New Years Eve here so maybe I'll do 2 more chapters tonight. **

**I just right whatever comes to mind actually, I hope you guys like it . Who else can't wait for their date? I know I can't, haha hope you guys like this one, feel free to leave me comments. **

**I know "Frosten" isn't a word but i just mixed (Frost + Frozen = Frosten) :) 3 **


	3. Chapter 3 - Jack Frost is real

Was that just a dream.. was the first thing that came in my mind after waking up. I remembered him touching my hair so its real.. right? ugh, I don't know any more, I'll find out later anyway since apparently we have a "date".

I stood up and got ready for the day. I even wore one of my nicest dress, not that I was trying to look good or anything like that. It was breakfast and we had Omelette with sausages.

"Hey Elsa, Was your sleep okay last night" Anna asked

"Uhm, yeah , why do you ask" I answered

"Thats good, I thought I heard someone in your room. It's probably just from outside."

"Yeah, probably" I told her feeling guilty, I didn't want to hide things from my sister but then what if she thinks I'm crazy. She might not be able to see him and all that, so I asked her.

"Hey Anna, Do you believe in Jack Frost?"

"Of course I do, He's just like you" She said while she munched on the food without even looking at me

"Oh" I said. Hmm, I wondered if she would be able to see Jack. Wait.. Jack? I didn't even ask him his name, I'm not even sure if he is actually Jack frost. ugh, there was just so much in my mind, so much questions but I know once I see him, I'll figure it all out. .

The day went by fast and before I knew it, it was almost 7:00. I thought of how Jack would pick me up... but where. I decided to just go back to my room since that's where I saw him last time. I sat on my chair waiting for him ..excitedly. I don't know why but I feel something with Jack, or maybe its just me. Or maybe its because I haven't been with a boy before. I don't even know what people do in dates. The thought of it makes me feel scared. What if I mess up, what if, what if, what if. Here I am , over thinking again.

It was 7:23 and I was disappointed. I guess he's not coming after all, maybe it was just a dream. I wasn't able to handle the disappointment so I had let my hair down and just went to sleep.

I was dreaming of my parents. My Mother was playing with my hair while my father was reading me a bedtime story. That's when I realized he was reading a story about Jack Frost. The thought of him made me wake up. I opened my eyes and ... There he was.

Jack was watching me sleep all along. He was leaning on the bed playing with my hair, watching me. I stood up and his face was so close to mine.

"You're real..?" I said in a whisper

He smirked and said "Good evening Beautiful, ready for our date?"

* * *

**I know this one is pretty short but this is the second time i'm uploading today and its around 3pm today, I'll probably write more later on. hope you liked it!**

**Write down where you think Jack should take her, I'll pick which one I like from your comments! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Jack Frost is a jerk

Did he just say what I think he said. He was just staring at me and I could feel myself blushing. I looked away just so he doesn't see but he pulled my face back again so that were now facing each other. His hand was warm, which is weird because technically it's supposed to be cold. Our eyes was locked into each other and I was falling for him.. until

"You have a drool mark on your face princess" He said, without even thinking what it would make me feel.

He wasn't looking at my eyes.. but my drool. The moment was totally broken and I forgot that I was falling for him. Instead I was angry. Quickly, I went into the wash room to wash my face and to brush my teeth as well. I came back into my bedroom to see he wasn't there any more. Is he playing with me, why is he always leaving.

"Jack Frost you jerk!" I screamed out the window, not even thinking about who might hear me.

"Jerk huh" Jack said.

He was behind me now and I couldn't bring myself to turned around. It was completely embarrassing. I just pretended not to hear but next thing I knew.. he picked me up from the ground. He was carrying me with his hands and our face was just about an inch apart. I couldn't bring myself to talk.

"Hold my cane for a moment" He said.

He gave me his cane and I still couldn't talk.

"Ready?" he said

"Ready for what" I whispered

He didn't answer. He just smirked.

Jack flew out the window.. while carrying me of course. I looked at the ground and we were really high.

"Are you scared of heights my princess? " He asked me

Did he just say **MY** princess.. MY? "I'm not your princess" I said looking away from his face

"Oh yeah. Your not the princess, your My Queen" he replied giving me that smirk again

I was getting angry for some reason. I looked at him in anger and our faces are now inches apart again. Our eyes was locked into each other (this time for sure). It was like that for a minute or so and if I didn't turn my face away to see that there was a tree, we could've hit it.

"Sorry, I ..uhm.. got distracted" Jack said trying to hide his smile.

"Can you put me down now" I demanded.

"Don't worry, were almost there"

Jack was smiling. Of course I was happy but the feeling of someone just holding me seems .. new. I decided to just not think about it and I looked down. It was all snow. Then I started to realize where we were going. How could he have known I wanted to go back to my ice castle. Ugh, Here I am starting to fall for him again. I rested my head in his shoulders while I put my arms around him.

"Comfortable?" he asked

I smiled and nodded.

I also started to see the top of where we were going. We were getting closer and truthfully.. I didn't want to have to take my head off Jack's shoulder. It was too comfortable. It was a warm feeling and I don't feel that much often. Before we could land, I started to pretend that I was asleep.

"hmm, hey, wake up, were here" Jack said trying to wake me up.

I didn't want to get off so I just pretended I couldn't hear him... again.

He then whispered in my ear .. "If you don't wake up, I'll _kiss_ you"

* * *

** This is probably my last post for today. I'll try to post more tomorrow. I'll also try and finish it before Sunday this week. I have school next week so yeah. Hope you liked it :) **

**Disclaimer : Don't own anything. **


	5. Chapter 5 - Jack Frost's warm kiss

He then whispered in my ear .. "If you don't wake up, I'll _kiss_ you"

* * *

**Kiss me!? **What!? I thought in my head, still pretending to sleep. For some reason, I just couldn't move. I don't know if I'm in just complete shock or if I actually wanted him to kiss me. Probably just in shock. Oh Elsa, what is wrong with you.

It was quiet and the only thing I hear was Jack breathing. I could feel his breath on my forehead.. then on my nose.. then I felt it in my lips. The warm feeling that his breath gave me. I knew his lips was close to mine and as I was waiting for that kiss. It went away. It was back on my forehead and that's when Jack kissed my forehead. My eyes opened wide and I looked at him. Unable to speak, I just stared at him. He stared back at me too and then

"You're heavy" he said

I gave him a blank face -_-. Why does he keep ruining the moment. Anyway, He put me down in the ground, gently.

"Sorry, I fell asleep" I said. Of course I had to pretend I actually fell asleep so I said that.

"Were here." he said

"Yeah, how did you know that I would want to come here?" I wondered

"Well, you haven't been here in a long time and actually, I did a few changes..if you don't mind"

"What do you mean a few changes" I asked, scared. What could he have done to my palace.

"Well, An ice castle deserves a skating rink, I think" He said, while he showed me the skating rink he had made.

I looked to see and it was.. it was beautiful. I couldn't believe it. Actually, it wasn't just a skating rink, it was a maze.

"Wow, its beautiful Jack. Thank you!" I was so happy that I actually ran to Jack to hug him.

I was just so happy, I didn't think of my actions... not like I didn't want to hug him anyway, I did. Actually, I started to feel Jacks hand moving to hug me back but before he could, I pulled myself away. I turned away from him looking at the maze again.

"Let's play a game" he said.

"hmm, what game?" I smiled at him

"Lets race to the end of the maze" He smiled back at me

"And what do I get if I win" I asked, crossing my arms together

"Anything you want " He smirked at me.

"Lets begin" I said, sounding determined.

* * *

The race began and I wanted to win it. I don't really know what I want from Jack, but I just wanted to win. The maze didn't look hard but once your actually in it, ITS REALLY HARD. I got a few dead ends and I feel completely lost. It was around 8:30 and it was getting dark. The sun was setting and I probably lost by Jack already. I was about to call Jack when I saw a shadow moving to the right. I followed it and I just found a dead end. It was weird, I was sure that there was a shadow there. I kept looking for it anyway and in my surprise, I think I found the end of the maze. There was a yellow light to the right and I was sure that was the end of the maze.

I went to the right and it was just a straight path. I followed it and there began a trail of something blue. I picked up one and.. it was a blue petal of a flower (a fake one to be exact). I followed the flower petal trail and it lead .. to a candlelight dinner in the middle of an ice rink shaped like a heart. Jack was also there, holding a bouquet of flowers, smiling at me.

* * *

**Hi everyone, hope you liked this chapter, I'll write more later on :) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! :) **


	6. Chapter 6 - Jack Frost is immortal

I went straight to him, wondering what was going on.

"Here, it's for you." He gave me the flowers and it was really pretty. It was blue and it smelled amaazing.

"Sorry they're not really real, its kind of hard to find real flowers during winter time" He said while he scratched the back of his head.

"No, No, I love it" I told him. I really did love it.

"Its called spring star flower, It just reminded me of you , I guess, Beautiful and delicate." he replied

I looked up from the flowers to look at his face. I was probably blushing but I didn't care.

"Thank you, No one has ever done something like this for me before, it's quite overwhelming" I smiled at him.

"A Queen like you deserves everything she wants" He replied

I want you Jack.. thinking to myself.

"Cmon, Let's eat." Jack said while he pulls out the chair so I can sit.

I sat down and he sat across me. We had pasta and a chocolate cake. Well actually I did, there was no plate in front of Jack.

"Your not eating?" I asked

"Well, I don't really eat. I don't get hungry and all that stuff."

"Well, since you have nothing to do while I eat, why don't you tell me about yourself" I figured I might as well get to know him. It's better him talking than having an awkward silence while I eat.

"No, I wouldn't want to bore you" he said

"Bore me? This is the most fun I've had in years" I said with joy.

* * *

Jack started his story and he told me about the man in the moon, the guardians and how he became one. He even told me about Pitch and how he tried to get rid of the guardians. Jack went on about his story but there was only one thing that stuck to my mind. He was immortal.

Thats it.. I thought. We can never be. Im gonna die someday while Jack lives on forever. Oh man, what have i gotten myself into. Just when i realized i really like Jack. I mean, if he wasn't immortal, Id think we were really meant to be. He has powers like i do, white hair like i do. When am i ever gonna find someone like Jack. Cute, charming and caring.

I finished eating the same time Jack had finished talking about his life.

"The meal was really delicious, thank you " I smiled at Jack

"It's no problem.. but to tell the truth, i took it from your palace , sorry" Jack loooked embarassed.

"What, Why? " I was trying not to laugh.

"Well, no one can really see me so its not like i can buy you food so i just took it"

"Oh, Well, i still appreciate the effort" I smiled at Jack.

"We better go, its getting late" He reminded me

* * *

Jack flew me home.. Carrying me again. My arms were around him and My head was on his shoulder. My eyes were closed and there was a lot things in my mind. All about Jack. There was only one thing i was determined of. I liked Jack and there's nothing wrong with that. Even if he doesnt feel the same, i dont care. The time i spent with him, is one of the best moments of my life.

"Were here princess" he whispered in my ear

I opened my eyes and he put me down. We were in the balcony of my bedroom.

"Thanks for the great night, i better go sleep now" I told him.

"No goodnight kiss?" Jack was pointing at his cheek, obnoxiously

I went closer to him, planning to kiss him in the cheek. But Jack had other plans. As i was leaning towards his cheek, he turned his face so that i was facing him and our lips touched. It felt as if my lips were melting.

As soon as i realize what he had done, my eyes went wide open and i pulled away. I covered my mouth and i ran inside my bedroom. I closed the door and i saw Jack with that smirk on his face.

I can't believe it... He just gave me my first kiss...

* * *

**Sorry guys, it may seem rushed idk. Its late here and i really wanted ro finish this chapter before the day ends. Uhm, yeah, i hope you still liked it anyway. **

**What did you guys think of the kiss? Haha**


	7. Chapter 7 - Jack is leaving

I can't believe it... He just gave me my first kiss...

* * *

My first kiss... Oh my, why do I feel like this. No, actually, I dont even know what I feel. I guess Im happy I kissed Jack .. but it was all so sudden. Plus, it was an accident and I didnt even mean to kiss him on the lips. How does Jack feel about this? He probably thinks Im a pervert now. I hope not. Oh Elsa, you never do anything right. I face palm myself.

I changed my clothes and I laid down on my bed. Thinking and thinking about the kiss. His lips were soft, kinda like marshmallows. Although there were no taste, it made me feel like there was about a 100 flavours in my mouth. I wonder what Jack felt, did he like it .. or was it weird. I mean, I saw him smirked before I closed the door, he must've liked it, right?

* * *

The next day, I woke up feeling.. great. I felt refreshed and I was actually excited to see Jack. I planned to just tell him that it was an accident last night and I didn't mean for it to happen. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do. Hopefully he just believes it.

"Jack, Jack, Where are you?" I shouted from my balcony

"Right here princess"

Jack was right behind me. I turned around to face him and so that I could tell him that last night was just an accident.

"Uh, Goodmorning." I waved my hand as if I was saying hello. I don't know why I did that.

"Yeah, GOODmorning" Jack replied emphasizing that it was a good morning.

"So uhm, Last night.." This time I looked away from his gaze, basically looking everywhere BUT him.

"What about last night?"

"Well, I didn't really mean for that kiss to happen, I was about to kiss your cheek when .. you turned your face and yeah" I said, still not looking at Jack.

Jack moved closer to me. He moved his face closer to mine as well as if he looks like he was about to kiss me. Here I am, still trying to avoid his gaze.

"Soooo, you didn't like it?" He asked

I turned my head to face him right away and replied without thinking. "No, No, I liked it, I mean.. yeah". I didn't know what else to say.

"Then that's all that matters right?" He was looking at my lips, teasing me and then pulled his face away.

At that moment I wanted to tell him that I liked him. We already kissed and he liked it and I liked it. Im sure he knows I like him anyway. I was about to tell him when

"I'm leaving at midnight" Jack said.

My heart dropped and I blurted out "What?"

Jack turned around from me and scratched his head. " Yeah, Well, your okay now and the kingdom is okay now so, I kind of have to go now"

There were so many thoughts in my head but all I could manage to say was "Oh."

He turned around looking at me and it was obvious he wasn't happy either. "Hey, its okay, we still have today, we can have fun" Jack said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, sure" I gave him a fake smile.

"Cmon, lets go back to your Ice castle, I want to show you something"

* * *

Jack carried me to the ice castle and we had a snowball fight. I didn't hold back. Mostly because I was mad that he was leaving me after making me fall for him. I would hit the snowball with all my might trying hard to hit Jack. None of them would hit him though.

"Easy princess" Jack said trying to dodge the snowball

"Oh, sorry, I got carried away" Realizing that I'm practically trying to kill Jack, I stopped.

"Im kinda tired, is it okay if we go back home to rest?" I asked. I know its his last day but i didn't wanna say goodbye. Its too painful.

"You think Im just gonna let you go?" Jack said. He then took his cane and started building something with his power. It was a huge bed made with ice. He hopped on to it and laid down.

"You said your tired, come on" He said while he extended his arm so that I could lay my head on it.

I hesitated for a moment but since it was his last day, I went ahead.

* * *

I fell asleep in Jacks arm and by the time that I had woken up, it was already dark.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I shouted at him

"Why would I, you just looked so cute" He was smiling.

I blushed and I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ouch. It hurts, I think you have to kiss it now" he said jokingly pointing at his arms

I playfully punched him again.

"Now you owe me 2 kisses" he winked at me.

He was acting cute but the thought that he had to go didn't leave my mind. We can never be so I stood up from the bed preparing to leave.

"Cmon Jack, it's late and I have to go"

He didn't reply.

"Jack?"

He was quiet for a moment and something was wrong. He was looking up at the sky, thinking hard. I decided to lay down beside him.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Whats wrong Jack?"

"Will you miss me?" He whispered. He sounded sad and a little scared.

I didn't even hesitated to answer "Ofcourse I will, I'll miss you everyday"

Jack moved his hand towards mine. We were holding hands. I've never done it before and it was like a bond. My hand perfectly fitted his hands and I wished he wouldn't ever have to let go.

"Jack..?" i said

"Yes Elsa?"

"Will you come back?" I asked, hoping to get a yes. I was holding his hand tighter at this moment

"Don't worry, whenever you need me, I'll be there" He faced me and moved his face towards mine to kiss me.

He pulled away and a tear had fallen from my eyes. "Don't go Jack" I pleaded. He didn't reply but he grasped my hand tighter. Before I knew it, I fell asleep and when I woke up.. he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8 - Jack Frost is scared?

He pulled away and a tear had fallen from my eyes. "Don't go Jack" I pleaded. He didn't reply but he grasped my hand tighter. Before I knew it, I fell asleep and when I woke up.. he was gone.

* * *

**READ: Just to make this chapter easier for me, I decided to add Jack's point of view while he's far away from Elsa. It will make more sense when you read it! **

* * *

**Elsa**

I was left alone in the bed. The only thing that was left there was a locket. It was shaped like a heart and there was an "I love you" engraved on it...

I started crying. Jack loves me.. but now he's gone. But if he loves me then why did he had to go away.

* * *

**Jack**

I was watching Elsa from the top of the mountain. She found the locket that I had left for her. I told her that I love her through a locket cause I couldn't bring myself to tell her that .. and then just leave. Even though I want to stay with her, i just can't. As a guardian, I have my duties , just like as she is a queen, she has hers.

Elsa started crying and .. I just , I just couldn't watch it. It was too painful and so I flew away. I'm going back to Santa to see what he needs from me.

* * *

**Elsa**

It was still dark and I was all alone. I put on the necklace that Jack had gave me. I was going home now even if it was dark. I didn't wanna go through the maze because then , I'll probably just get lost. I was about to leave when I saw a shadow moving inside the maze. The first thing that came to my mind was.. Jack. I saw the same shadow last time we raced and maybe it was him. I followed it , but it was gone. I looked around for a moment and then there it was again. I followed it but it was just a dead end.

"Jack, is that you" I whispered, feeling a little scared.

The shadow was at it again. I followed it to the right and I didn't realize that there was a hole in the floor and I fell in it. It was a long way down and I didn't have enough time to use my powers. When I landed, it was dark. Not that the place was dark, but everything inside was dark.

"Well hello there" a voice from behind me said.

I turned around to find out who it was but before I could, something had hit me causing me to faint.

* * *

**Jack**

I used Santa's snow globe to teleport myself to him. As soon as I was there, there were chaos. Everyone was running around and i asked one of the elfs "What's going on?"

"Pitch is back" he said.

My eyes went wide opened from hearing the news. I couldn't believe it. I flew to Santa's room as fast as I could to make sure.

I opened the door and I asked him "Is it true!?"

"Im afraid so" he sounded disappointed

"What!? I thought everyone didn't believe in him anymore?"

"He's feeding on someone's fear but we don't know who it is. It's quite weird cause he's only feeding on one person, yet he's even more powerful"

"How is this possible" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, Its possible if he was feeing on a guardian but.. I already asked everyone else and they haven't seen Pitch in a long time"

A thought had come up in my head, but I didn't want to believe it.

"What makes feeding on a guardian's fear powerful?" I was scared to ask the question but I knew I had to.

"Guardians have powers and along with the fear, Pitch will take your power."

Now, I was certain. I didn't even think twice and I left.. to fly back to Arendelle.

* * *

**Elsa**

I was dreaming. No, it was a nightmare. It was the moment that Jack had left me and I needed his help.. but he never came.

I woke up feeling scared. I was alone again and I wanted Jack to be with me. I looked around to realize that I was locked in a room, kind of like how prisoners are locked. it was also Dark and hot, like I was on top of a Volcano. It was so warm that whenever I try to use my powers, My hand would just sweat and nothing would come out.

"Don't bother, It won't work." A voice said.

"WHO ARE YOU" I shouted.

"You already know me"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

"Your fear and your power"

I was scared, why did he want my power. Who is he. why me..

"Come out you coward!" I screamed trying not to sound scared.

A man appeared in the room, tall and dark. He was a monster.

"Who are you!?" I said pointing my finger at him

He turned around from me and whispered "Pitch" and then he disappeared.

Pitch? I've heard it before but I couldn't remember where. I was feeling lost and scared and I wanted Jack. I looked at the locket he gave me and then I realized who Pitch was. Jack had told me how he tried to make the guardians disappear. I also remember him telling me that if your not scared of him, he'll disappear. I focused hard and I just thought of Jack.

"I'm not scared of you!" I said.

"Maybe so, but you are scared of something else" He replied and made an evil laughter.

What.. What was he talking about.

I'm not scared of animals, heights, clowns, spiders and all of that. What was he talking about.

* * *

**Jack**

I flew as fast I could back to the last place I saw Elsa. I checked the castle and she wasn't there. I checked the maze but she wasn't there. The only thing I notice was a black hole. Could she have fallen there? I went in and it was dark. It was a long way down and when I landed, Elsa was there. She was locked like a prisoner. I was about to make my way to her , when I saw Pitch.

* * *

**Elsa**

I heard a sound around the room, as if something was falling. Something landed and it was Jack! I saw him but Pitch didn't see him.

"Hmm, what is that? Is that more fear i hear? " Pitch raised his head and turned around, moving towards me. He observed me.

"No, I guess its not you" He turned around trying to find out where it was

Fear? what fear? was Jack scared of Pitch? i thought

"Jack Jack Jack, where are you?" Pitch said

* * *

**Jack**

Pitch was calling out for me. How did he know I was here? I went out to face him, I wasn't scared of him.

"What are you doing with my girl?" I said

"Well, I'm feeding on her fear.. and your fear" He said evil-y

"My fear?" I laughed

"Were not scared of you" Elsa shouted

"No, of course not, but you are scared of something." He replied

* * *

**Elsa **

Pitch moved towards me but before he could get to me, Jack flew in front of me. "Don't touch her" he said.

Pitch laughed and moved away. "Remember your nightmare Elsa? Why were you scared"

Jack faced me and we were a few inches away from each other, if only there was no barrier.

"What was it Elsa, what were you scared of" Jack looked at me in the eyes, trying to comfort me.

"I.. it was..uh" .. I stammered.

In my nightmare, Jack wasn't able to come when I needed him. I was afraid.. to lose him.

* * *

**Sorry if its confusing, hopefully it isn't ! Tell me what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9 - Jack, I love you

In my nightmare, Jack wasn't able to come when I needed him. I was afraid.. to lose him.

* * *

**Elsa**

"Its okay Elsa, you can tell me" he said

I looked Jack in the eyes, trying not to cry.

"Uhh, in my dream, I needed you ..and ..and, you didn't come, I was scared to lose you Jack" My voice cracked and i started crying in front of him

Jack just smiled at me. "Im scared to lose you too Elsa, but like i said, when you need me, ill be there. And If we dont stop being scared now, were really gonna lose each other" he told me.

"I understand, i love you Jack and i definitely dont want to lose you" i nodded at him

"Now cmon princess, we have to get rid of Pitch, together "

"But Jack, i can't use my powers, its too warm"

Jack took my hand through the space in the gate.

"If you hold my hand, we can do this, it might take a lot of energy but i know we can do it" he said.

I nodded. I was holding his hand and the coldness of it helped me realeased my powers. It wasnt much but it was enough for the gates to be broken. It also caused a lot of my energy.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" Pitch screamed at us. He pointed his hand and attacked Jack .

Jack blocked it with his powers but since its warm down here and our powers arent as strong, it had almost hit us.

Pitch saw that we were weak and he kept attacking while Jack flew me away from where Pitch would hit.

"Jack, i know what to do" i whispered in his ears. I was feeling weak for some reason. I guess using my powers in this temperature took up more energy than i thought.

"If we both use our powers the same time, it'll be enough to beat him" i suggested

"No, Elsa, your weak right now and i can't afford you to get hurt" he sounded worried.

"Its the only choice we have , and plus, im fine" i gave him a fake smile

A tear fell on Jacks eyes "i just dont wanna lose you okay"

"I smell feeeeaar" Pitch taunted us

"Jack, im gonna be okay, we have to give it a chance" i whispered, sounding even more weak

He looked at me with a sad face and nodded.

"I love you Elsa" he whispered

"I love you too Jack" i replied.

We holded hands and pointed at Pitch , we concentrated on both our powers and it attacked Pitch, causing him to turn to ashes and disappear.

I fell to the ground and I was even more weak now. I started coughing up blood. I didnt know how much more i could take.

* * *

**Jack**

"No! Elsa!" I was panicking

"Jack.. It.. Hurts" She replied in pain

I put my hands to her cheeks and she was getting warm. Her mouth and nose was bleeding and i didn't know what to do.

"I just want you to know that .. Every moment with you was amazing .. I wouldn't have it other way" Elsa said in a low voice.

"No, Elsa, don't, everythings going to be okay" i was in tears.

"Jack.. I love you"

"Dont say goodbye Elsa, I love you, please dont say goodbye"

Elsa didn't answer anymore. Tears were falling from her eyes but she was smiling at me. I leaned in and kissed her and when i pulled my face away, her eyes were now closed and she was gone...


	10. Chapter 10 - Jack Frost is crying

**Jack**

"Elsa..?"

"Answer me Elsa!"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Please, Elsa Please don't go, don't leave me.. "

Tears hasn't stop falling from my eyes..I was holding her tight in my arms, begging and begging.

There was so much emotions in my heart and I've never felt so much pain.

She was gone and It felt as if my world has cracked.

"Elsa, please, Don't go"

"..I love you"

I kept talking to her, still hoping maybe she would reply. My brain knew she was gone.. but my heart, couldn't accept it.

I laid down next to her.. I couldn't bear to leave her.

"Elsa, when you wake up, I'll ask you to marry me"

"and.. and, were going to have lots of kids"

"as much as you want"

"and and, everyday"

"I'll tell you that I love you.. and uh..." I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I wasn't underground any more. I also realized I wasn't with Elsa any more. This thought made my heart drop and I felt that pain again. Like my heart has cracked the way ice does.

I knew where I was, I was in Santa's place. I didn't know whether to go up or just stay down. I wanted to look for Elsa but then what for.. She was gone and if I go out, everyone will just ask me questions. Questions I didn't want to answer. It would be great to be invisible now...

I started tearing up again and I just decided to sleep.

... In my dream, Elsa was there, well I din't really see her, but I heard her humming. I looked for her and when I did found her, she disappeared.

"ELSA!" I woke up screaming Elsa's name. I went out to look for her.

I saw Santa "Did you see Elsa!? Where is she!?"

"Whoa, Jack, Calm down!" Santa replied

"Did you see her!? She was the girl beside me!"

"What girl.." he looked clueless

"The girl.. didn't you see her!?"

"Jack, no one was beside you when I found you, You were there by yourself in Pitch's lair, you were weak so I carried you back here" he explained.

"What.." What was going on, I thought to myself. Where is Elsa..

"I think you just need rest after defeating Pitch"

"Uh...yeah sure, im uh.. gonna go out for fresh air" I lied.

"okay, be back soon"

What was going on. Elsa was beside me.. I was sure of it. Where could she be?

The thought was eating me up inside, I couldn't just stay here and not do anything. I decided to fly back to Arendelle where I last saw her.

I was flying over the maze when I saw a shadow running around. Could it be Pitch again...

I landed softly so he wouldn't hear me, why is he still alive. There was that shadow again, I followed it and now, I hear him humming. They were running around the maze humming... and laughing? I ran after it but they stopped and I bumped into them. Our head bumped together and she dropped what she was holding. I picked it up. She dropped a necklace that had "I love you" engraved on it.. I looked up as fast as I could to see her face.

She had her white long hair down, it wasn't braided like Elsa. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie with ice designs on it, it looked exactly like mine actually. She was also wearing dark brown shorts with the same style as my jeans have. I thought I might be going crazy but I wasn't. It was Elsa. I hugged her tight the minute I knew it was her.

"Elsa!"

She pulled me away from her and asked me "Who are you?"

* * *

**I know its short but I'm posting Chapter 11 with this chapter cause they're kind of connected. **

**Hope you liked it :D **


	11. Chapter 11 - Jack Frost IS my center

**Elsa**

I woke up on a bed out of nowhere. It was a bed outside the castle which is also beside a maze, it was weird. I guess that's all I can say.

I don't know who I am, or what I am. All I know is I can make ice. It was a little weird , but at the same time cool. One thing I realize was, without the necklace that I have, I lose my powers. It had "I love you" engraved on it. It's like a source of my power. Also, for some reason I thought I could fly but I couldn't. I was wearing shorts in winter , yet it doesn't bother me.

I wondered if the ice castle was my palace. I decided to roam around and then I went inside the maze. I don't know why but it felt fun to be inside. I was laughing trying to find the exit. That was when I noticed someone was following me. I stopped and he bumped hard into me causing my necklace to fall. I turned around mad to look at the boy. Was he trying to steal my powers.

He hugged me instead and called me "Elsa!"

"Who are you?" I asked. I didn't know him.. yet he seemed familiar.

"Are you trying to steal my powers? give me back my necklace!" I screamed at him. what a jerk.

"Powers?"

"Give it to me!" I screamed louder at him.

He looked at me as if he had seen a ghost. I realized he was wearing the same hoodie I was wearing.

He finally gave me my necklace back and when our hands touched.. we were transported into a different place.

I opened my eyes and the boy I was with a moment ago was carrying me. We were transported in a place where everything seemed white.

"Put me down" I said to the boy

"Oh, sorry Elsa, what just happened" he said.

"Good, your both here" a voice said.

"Who are you!?" I shouted to the man that I couldn't see

"The question is, who are you" the mysterious man replied

"I asked first!" I only said that for the main reason that I didn't know my name either.

"Jack, I need you to kiss Elsa" the mysterious voice said

"Don't need to ask me twice" the boy who was carrying me replied.

"Who's Els..." Before I could finish my sentence, The boy who carried me kissed me in my lips.

* * *

_Thats when everything came back to me. My memories of the past, my love life with Jack and how I died_.

* * *

I opened my eyes and Jacks lips were still on mine. I pulled my face away and I screamed "JACK!" then I hugged him.

"Elsa! You remember me" Jack replied in excitement hugging me back.

"Do you know who I am Jack" the mysterious voice said

"Your the man in the moon aren't you" Jack said

* * *

"Correct, now let me explain. You died from such a young age Jack and it caused you to lose your childhood. You also spent about 300 years living by yourself and I thought it was a little unfair. That's when I created Elsa for you. I gave her powers to bring you closer. The only problem was, your immortal and she wasn't. Now Jack, how did you became a guardian?"

We were both totally confused. but, at least we were together.

"uh, i saved my sister and I died. Next thing I know, I woke up as a guardian" Jack said

"And how did you die Elsa" the mysterious voice asked me

It was a little weird to be asked the question since, i'm alive now. "Well uh, I remember defeating Pitch" I replied

"Yes, You sacrificed yourself for the one you love and that is why I make you the new Guardian."

The news was such a big surprise. ME? a guardian? WOW. I can finally be with Jack. I looked at him and he was jumping. He was really happy and so was I. He kissed me and after the kiss, everything was back to normal.

BY Normal, I meant, we were back in the maze again and I was a guardian.

" I guess you were always meant for me huh" Jack smirked at me.

Oh how I missed him. He kissed me again and I felt my necklace getting warm on my neck. (it was a good warm).

"Is it just me or is your necklace getting warm..?" Jack asked looking at the necklace

It was weird but then I realized something.

"Remember how you used fun to save your sister" i asked

"uh yeah" Jack looked at me weirdly

"Well, I died because I sacrificed myself for the one I love"

"Annd?" he still looked at me weirdly

"And, I think that's my center...** Love is my center**"

* * *

**Dont worry, its not the end, i just thought it would be nice to end it there!**

**Hope you liked it! **


	12. Chapter 12 - Eternity with Jack Frost

"And, I think that's my center...** Love is my center**"

* * *

Jack smiled at me. He lifted me up and kissed me.

"I'm just glad your here, I thought I lost you" Jack said

"Your love kept me alive Jack" I smiled back.

We hugged each other for I don't know how long.. but i didn't care. I love his hugs.

* * *

I decided that maybe it's time for him to meet the family, Anna.

Jack flew me on my balcony, since I dont' have the powers to fly.

"This is so unfair! You can fly but I can't!" I pouted at him

He laughed. "its okay, whenever you need me, I'll be there" he assured me.

"are you ready to meet Anna?" I asked him

"Ofcourse, she sounds like an amazing person"

"Okay, stay here."

* * *

I turned around and was about to leave when Jack grabbed my hand turning me around again to face him.

"Is there something wrong Jack? " I asked

"Well, uhm, I kinda. uh.. wanted you too introduce me to your sister as.. you know.." Jack said, scratching the back of his head

"as what .. Jack?" Jack was acting weird.

"Okay, im just gonna let it out" Jack said

"Let what out..? "

Jack moved closer to me and hugged me.

"Jack? .." I said, hopefully he's not leaving again.

"I .. i am.. i uh.. " he muttered

"Please don't tell me your leaving.." I hugged him back.

"No.. I was going to say that... I like you Elsa.. No, no, I .. I love you" He finally said, hugging me tighter

I was shocked for a moment and I was trying to get everything he just said in my head.

"Are you gonna say something..?" Jack whispered in my ear.

"Oh, uh"

"its okay, if you dont feel the same" He was letting go of me now but I didn't let him.

"No Jack, I love you too, Im just glad you feel the same"

This time, he did let go of me .. but only just so he can kiss me.

I've never felt so happy. His lips were like a bed for my lips. It was perfect.

* * *

Jack told me to sit down and to listen to him and so I did.

"Elsa, when you died, I thought that it was the end of the world for me. I started saying things like when your alive, ill do this and this and this. I guess, i just thought you were gone, but now that your here, i think that this is my second chance ,that it was just truly meant to be.. uhm.. "

Jack took out something from his pocket and kneeled down.

"I never thought in my life that I can find someone right for me. When I met you, it was like i finally started living. I've lived for 300 years and meeting you 300 years later worth the wait.. and.. Im looking forward to an eternity with you.."

He opened what he took out and trust me when i say this, It was the most beautiful thing you'll ever see.

"Elsa, Will you be my princess, my guardian, my queen, and my wife for all eternity?"

* * *

**Im sorry that its so short T-T.. Schools tomorrow guys and i did all my hw today HAHA. **

**BTW I REALLY LOVE YOUR COMMENTS. THEY REALLY MAKE ME SMILE. i even did a happy dance yesterday LOL (im a loser)**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask ^-^ **


	13. Chapter 13 - Yes, Jack Frost

"Elsa, Will you be my princess, my guardian, my queen, and my wife for all eternity?"

* * *

" Jack, when I first met you, I thought that it would be impossible between us. I mean, you were immortal and I was mortal. It seemed possible but now, i became a guardian and I'm happy to be created just for you, so YES Jack, I'll marry you" I grinned at Jack.

He put the ring on my finger and he lifted me up.

"Yeeees! Finally! " He screamed with Joy

"I love you Jack" I said

"I love you too Elsa"

* * *

Me and Jack was hugging each other when we heard a loud " AWWWW"

We turned around to look who it was and it was Anna with Kristoff.

"Anna! what are you doing here " I yelled in surprise.

"The question is what are you too doing here ?" Anna winked at me

"uhh... how long have you been here?" i aasked

"Long enough to know that there's a new king of Arendelle" Anna turned her face to Jack.

"Uh .. Hi, Im Jack Frost" Jack waved..awkwardly.

"Wait.. you can see me!?" Jack said

"What.. Your boyfriend is weird Elsa" Anna commented

I went up beside Jack to hold his hand. " Well actually, he's the real Jack frost and he's also my fiance.."

"FIANCE!? JACK FROST!?"

Before I could tell Anna the whole story, ... she fainted in surprise and Kristoff catched her.

* * *

**Im sorry for the realllllly short chapter T-T. I have a 3 hour exam tomorrow and I didn't have time to really do anything. Its better than nothing right?**

**I decided to answer your comments from last 15 hours through here so: **

_ DoniaMcenna:_Im glad you think its touching! and yeah, i have an exam everyday for the week so its really stressful and im trying my best to keep in touch!

.399:First i dont think your rude haha. I accept criticsm and uhh, i understand what you mean with the pacing. To telll you the truth, I never thought anyone would actually wanna read my story and it was for fun at first since i thought im going back to school and I din't think I'd be able to finish so i rushed it. Im really sorry! I was actually planning to finish this yesterday so it wouldn't overlap with school but i got more followers and comments that told me to keep going so here i am!

kramer53: High five for procrastinating* haha im glad you loved it!

Ajswj: I love Jack too! For some reason hes more atractive than Korean drama boys to me HAha ^-^

nyydiia: Glad you think soo :)! and I just had them wore the same clothes because man in the moon created her just foor Jack! It's kind of like symoblizes that they're meant to be.

SORRY GUYS, I WAS GOING TO POST THIS LAST NIGHT BUT IT WOULDNT LET ME! I'll do another one in a few hours!


	14. Chapter 14 - Goodnight Jack Frost

Anna had fainted from the surprise and we were all huddled up around her bed waiting for her to wake up. Well, me, Jack and Kristoff. We were waiting for about about an hour and she was only waking up know. She yawned and looked around us cluelessly.

"Oh hey guys, what's going on?" She dozed off for a sec and then woke up again. "Oh hey Jack, Elsa" she looked at both of us.

Im guessing this was the moment Anna realized that she fainted because the next thing she said was

"JACK! FIANCE! FROST! WHAT.." Anna screamed

I went closer to her to calm her down and I told her "It's okay, he's safe, he won't hurt me" I assured her

It took about a few minutes for Anna to calm down and she finally replied

"Wow, your dating Jack Frost, that's cool... i guess"

"You don't mind?" i asked her

"Why would I, if you knew that Hans wasn't a good guy for me then I know you picked someone right, plus, he's just like you "

"Dont worry Anna, I'll take care of Elsa, I promise" Jack butted in

"You better or I'll have Kristoff's friends attack you!" Anna joked

Everyone laughed at that moment and I guess everything was okay. Im just glad Anna could see Jack.

"So, whens the wedding" Anna asked

"Well, we haven't really decided yet.." I looked at Jack and we just both smiled at each other

"If yoou need me, I'll be right here!" Anna said

"We'll be sure to call you" Jack said

* * *

Not only did Jack met Anna, we all had dinner together as well. For dinner, we are having some turkey, bacon, egg, black forest cake and pasta.

"Here Jack, I asked the cook to make some delicious food to welcome the new member of the family" Anna said

"Oh, well Jack doesn't really eat since he's a guardian " I said

"No, no, its okay, I'll eat them" Jack insisted

I was about to sit on my chair when Jack whispered in my ear "Incase your forgetting, your a guardian too"

I made a shocked face, completely forgetting. I guess I don't need to eat any more but after the food that's been prepared. Only a crazy person wouldn't eat such delicious food.

"Whats wrong Elsa? Why do you look so shock" Anna asked

I haven't really told Anna about the I'm a a guardian now thing and I was hoping to do it alone. It's really personal to me so i had to hide it from Anna for now. "Uhh.. nothing, I was just shocked how many food there are, I missed it a lot!"

"Good! Eat up lovers!" Anna said

It didn't take long for the food to be finished, It was quite amazing. Even if i am a guardian, I don't think I'm ever gonna miss a meal.

"So Jack, Are you sleeping with my sister tonight" Anna winked

"Anna, its not like that" I laughed

"Probably" Jack replied calmly

I looked at Jack finding it hard to believe that he accepted it. He winked and he even gave me a little smirk.

"Okay, well I gotta go, I promised Kristoff I would meet him to watch a movie in the theatres. I'll probably be back late so don't wait up!" Anna said then left.

"Huh, i guess were alone then" I said to Jack

"I guess we are "

* * *

We went up to my room trying to find out where he will be sleeping.

"It's okay Elsa, I'll just sleep on the floor, it doesn't really bother me" he suggested

"Uh are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He smiled at me

Truthfully I was waiting for a kiss but since he wasn't planning in giving me one, I hopped on my bed and Jack turned the light off. It was completely black and my conscience started eating me up. I've slept beside Jack before but this time it felt different.

"Jack?" I whispered and no one answered.

"Jack?" I whispered again.

I decided to just go up to him and wake him up since I couldn't stand him sleeping there. I got out of my bed and walked to where Jack was. I kneeled down to wake him up when his hand pulled me in. Jack was hugging me like a child would hug a teddybear.

"Jack?"

"Elsa" he finally replied

"Yes Jack?"

"Can i sleep on the bed, this was harder than i thought" he said

I laughed a little but i said "of course"

We stood up and it was completely dark. I didn't even know where the bed was any more. I kept tripping trying to find my bed and I would fall on Jacks arm. Sometimes i feel like Jack was purposely tripping me.

We finally found the bed and i was laying on the left side. We were both facing each other and I felt his hands on my face. He was trying to find my lips and when he did, he kissed it and said "Goodnight Elsa! I love you"

"Goodnight Jack! I love you too" I smiled and i dozed off.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this one! :) **


	15. Chapter 15 - The One

**Sorry guys for the long wait! I finished 3 exams this week, and more to go soon. sigh* but I'm back for now. I'm also currently dealing with family issues so If I don't post everyday, I hope you guys understand. **

* * *

I woke up from my dream about Jack. Completely forgetting that I slept beside him on the same bed. I felt a hand under my head and when I opened my eyes, me and Jack were pretty much hugging each other. 'What in the world happened last night' I thought. He was still asleep and I was getting up, I tried my best not to wake him up.. but I failed.

"Huh.. What time is it?" Jack said yawning

"Uhh," I looked at the alarm clock to see that it was 12 already.

"12:00!, We slept so late!" I said in shock

"Oh, wow, must've been a good sleep huh" Jack winked at me

"Im going to go hop on the shower so.. you should go" I said

"Can I come?" he smirked while I threw a pillow on his face.

"Come back in an hour and I'll meet you at the dining room for breakfast" i said

"Technically princess, its lunchtime"

I hit him on the face with another pillow and then he flew away.

* * *

I went inside the dining room to see no food.

"Huh, thats weird"

I Went inside the kitchen to see what's going on and no one was there. We usually have about 10 cooks and now, there was no one. I was about to leave when I heard someone humming. I opened the room where the equipments for cooking was and I saw JACK!

"Uhh, what do you think your doing? " I looked at Jack

"Uhh, cooking?" he looked clueless

"Cooking ? for what? That's my cook's job"

"Well, i kinda sent them home"

"you what? why?"

"Well, I thought since we'll be married, I figured I'd have to cook and all that stuff."

I just smiled, feeling touched by his answer.

"Oh jack, thank you " i said

"I just wanna be ready you know, I've never done anything like this and, i guess you can say im nervous"

"I can tell, cmon, I'll help you" I said.

I started helping Jack and I thought it was hopeless. The boy could not cook. He couldn't even crack an egg. I ended up doing everything while Jack watched me do it all and every time he saw something cool, he clapped, which is quite cute actually.

"Tadaaaa" I said holding the plate of pasta that i just made

"Wow, cool" Jack replied

"cmon, lets eat!"

We both ate the pasta and it Jack pretty much ate all of it. I was actually surprised by myself as well that I did well.

Jack then washed the plate and I dried them, it was like we were married.

"So.. " Jack whispered

"So what" i said

"Sooo, when do you wanna get married?" Jack whispered again

"Why are you whispering"

"Ohh." Jack said returning to his normal voice "Uh nothing nevermind"

I hugged him from the back and i told him "Anytime is perfect as long as im with you"

"So now? " He joked around

He turned himself to face me and he kissed my forehead. We then heard the door opened and It seemed like a bunch of people was coming. We hurried the door to see who it was and ...

It was Anna, with 50 people with her and about a million white dresses.

"Sooo, what do you think" Anna said

"What is this?" i said

"Okay, well i took care of everything, your wedding planner, dresses, food coordinator, and yeah"

"Wow, Anna" I ran to her and hugged her "Thank you, you are the best"

"I know, I know" she replied

I turned back to look at Jack and he was in amazement. He even started asking the food coordinator if he could teach him how to cook. How cute.

* * *

The day went by fast and truthfully I'm dizzy. I went in circles trying to look for the perfect dress but I just couldn't find one. They were all beautiful.. but it just wasn't the one. I have everything planned except the dress. Jack said, he would help planing the food and some of the decorations. Anna will be my bridesmaid while Jack is inviting one of the guardians to be his best man.

Im currently laying on my bed, really stressed about everything.

Jack opened the door and went in "Hey, you okay" he said to me

"Yeah, just a really long day, i guess"

"Yeah i know, but it all seems amazing to me." he sounded so happy

"I just wished i found the right dress" I said in disappointment

"hmm" Jack was thinking "Come here and face the mirror"

"the mirror?" i wondered

"Dont ask and come here" he was excited for some reason

I looked in the mirror and Jack was behind me.

"Now what.." I said, looking at my coronation dress

"Now, Picture what your wedding dress will look like"

I did what he said and before my eyes, my power did it's magic , it started transforming my dress to something different. I couldn't really tell at first but when the magic was done doing its thing . I just knew..

"It's the one!"


	16. Chapter 16 - Wednesday the 14th

"Its the one!"

It was an aquamarine coloured lace dress with a mermaid silhouette and lace cap sleeves. It also had blue diamonds shaped like a snowflake all over it.

"Wow Elsa, You like beautiful " Jack's mouth dropped in amazement.

"It's beautiful, I can't believe it" I exclaimed in joy

I have never seen such magnificent dress in my life. I didn't even know my powers could create something like this. We stared at it for a little longer and then I went back in my coronation dress. I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone of course.

"How about you Jack, what are you wearing?" I asked

"I don't know yet , Me and Krsitoff will be looking for tuxedos tomorrow"

"hmm, me and Anna will be looking for shoes and finishing wedding plans as well, did you start planning with the food coordinator?"

"Uhh, yeah"

"Really? What's gonna be the menu?"

Jack hugged me from behind. "Well, first it's going to taste good and second" Jack then kissed my cheeks, "It's a surprise".

"Your keeping things from me huh" I said jokingly

"Goodnight Darling" He said while letting go of me and he hopped on the bed to sleep.

I crossed my arms and I watched him pretend to sleep. Then I closed the lights and i went to sleep as well.

* * *

I woke up the next day.. not beside Jack. It was already 11:30!

"Aww man, I woke up late again" i said as i rushed through the hallways looking for Jack

"Jack? Jack.. Jaaaack Where are you" I screamed

"Elsa, Jack's not here, he already left with Kristoff" Anna said as she ran to me

"What? Already!?"

"Well, he said you were pretty tired last night so he didn't want to wake you up"

"Oh, okay then"

"But since your awake, it's time to end planning! Cmon, follow me" Anna replied, walking to the ballroom.

I followed her inside to see the place decorated for my wedding. There were chairs for our guest and then, the place were me and Jack and the priest will sit as well. They used candles to light the place to set off the right mood. There were also fake rose petals on the floor and everything looked amazing.

"Oh Anna, It's wonderful" I told her.

"I knew you would like it!"

"It's everything I could ever want! Thank you Anna" i hugged her

"I figured this could make up for all the times we were separated when we were kids. I just want you to have the best day!" She hugged me back

"Of course, It will be the best day ever!"

The moment reminded me that I still have not picked a day for my wedding yet.

"So.. when is the wedding?" Anna asked

"I don't quite really know either"

"Hmm. Well, we could have it next next week. "

"I guess I'll talk about it with Jack tonight"

"Okay, uhm , is there anything left needed for the wedding ?" She asked

"I think we just need the guest list, and personally, I kind of just want the people that's close to us to be there"

"Ofcourse Elsa, Its your day so your free to choose whoever you want to be there"

* * *

It was around 9:00 and me and Anna just finished designing the wedding invitations. Actually she was sleeping for a good half an hour now and I finished it.

"Anna, wake up, it's getting late"

"5 more minuutes!" She snored and went back to sleep

I grabbed a blanket and I covered her body with it. The doorbell then rang and I went in to see who it was.

"Elsa!" Jack rushed to hugged me.

"Jack, your here" I said

"Yeah, it was a loooong tiring day but me and Kristoff finally found what to wear." Jack replied

"Thats good! Anyway Kristoff, Anna is in the dining room table so if you want to see her, she's right over there" I said

" Uhh. Thanks" Kristoff smiled and then went to the dining room.

"So, hows my princess" Jack asked

"Busy day as well but were done everything except for one"

"Which iiis?"

"The date!"

"Date?"

"The date of the wedding"

"Ohh, uh, about that, why don't you go up ahead and I'll come as soon as i can, Okay?" he smiled

"Okay" I smiled as well

* * *

I was waiting for about 10 minutes and then Jack came inside the bedroom.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked

Jack sat down on the bed, sitting next to me. "Well, it's actually kind of my birthday next next wednesday, the 14th so .."

"So you thought that it would be good to have the wedding that day?"

"Yeah i guess" He scratched the back of his head

"That would be lovely" I grinned at him.

"Really thanks Elsa!" He suddenly kissed my lips out of happiness

Realizing what he had just done , Jack panicked and said "Uh... Goodnight!"

Here he gooes again pretending to sleep.

I turned the lights off and I kissed Jack's cheeks. "Goodnight" I whispered in his ear and went to sleep as well.

* * *

**Sorry again for the wait, I will be trying to post everyday noow! so watch out for that and uhm, if you guys are interested , my sister made a story about Elsa and Jack's son meeting Rapunzel and Eugine's daughter! It is a love story and If you guys are interested, her username is : InfinityLove20 **

**Feel free to leave comments! I appreciate them! and I hope this chapter isnt too bad! **


	17. Chapter 17 - FROSTEN SPECIAL 1

**Im making this like a FROSTEN SPECIAL chapter. 7 chapters about their 7 days before their wedding. It's almost like a diary of Elsa and Jack . I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

The days went by fast and tomorrow is the wedding ceremony and also Jack's birthday.

* * *

**Elsa's Point of view**

About a week ago, Tuesday the 6th, Jack decided to take me on a** 7 day date.** He told me how we never really went on a date and we were kind of together a little fast. When I think about it, I kind of agreed and actually, we only went out for like one date. Anyway, On Feb 6, Jack told me he would surprise me on were we were going. He said to just dress nice and that's it and that we will be leaving tomorrow.

* * *

**Jack's point of view**

About a week ago, tuesday the 6th, I realized I've never take Elsa on a date. Well I did once but that was only once. One date and then marriage? Is this how it works? I asked Kristoff about his opinion and he straight up laughed at me. He then told me about his "love expert friends". They told him that love has to have stages and all that. That a couple must know everything about each other first or that they should be comfortable with each other before getting married. If me and Elsa had only one date then what would our marriage feel like? The thoughts were killing me and I finally went to Anna for help. She knows her sister more than anyone. Anna told me that we should go on a trip. I wasn't sure it was a good idea at the moment but when she explained it to me, it made sense. Its like a date but at the same time we'll be together 24 hours and we get to feel like were actually married. It was such a good idea that I told Elsa that night that we will be leaving tomorrow.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

The next day, I woke up and Jack was not beside me. I didn't think of it as a big deal so I just got ready for our date. When i was done getting ready, Jack was there on time on my balcony. He brought blue flowers for me and I put it in a vase. He said that we would be living right away and that I should take whatever I need for it will be a 7 day trip. I didn't ask questions and just took a few clothes, hairpins, towels others. When I told him I was ready he gave me a bottle with a green liquid inside. I told him I didn't want it but he said I had to. He said that it would make me and him a normal person to anyone for 3 weeks. It was a little weird but I drank it anyway. He said it would wear off after an hour and that it was the man in the moon's wedding present.I smiled at the sky and Jack then started flying, while he carried me. I didn't know where we were going but I was ready for the adventure. It was only about a few minutes when Jack landed down. We were in front of the airport. I asked Jack why we were there and he told me that he wanted to try something something new, Jack wanted to live a life as normal for a couple of days. He lived hundreds of years "not" normal and he wanted to take a break. He wasn't going to use his powers and I decided to do the same. He told me that we were going to another country through plane and pretend as if were just like anybody else. I mean, i think it's quite sweet. I never thought in my life that I could be out of the palace but here i am, travelling with the man i love the most. I guess when we wait for something, it's really worth it in the end.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I woke up around 2:00 in the morning that day. I had a dream about the man in the moon and I woke up. I thought maybe he was calling me and so I went out in the balcony to look up in the moon. I asked if he needed me but no one answered. Suddenly 2 potions bottle appeared in my pocket and it said that it would turn me human for about 3 weeks. I thought this would be great for the trip and I thanked Man in the moon. I went back to the bed but again I could not sleep, I just took a bunch of blue flowers and I called people in France for hotel reservations. France is one of my favorite place since its almost like the place of love. It was the perfect place for Elsa. Also, I know how to speak their language, living for about 500 years and travelling around the worlds helps you get to know each country. When Elsa finally woke up, I gave her the flowers and we both drank the potion. I flew her to the Airport and we took the Plane. It was my first time so i was really excited. I feel normal for once just like everybody else.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Anyway, we got our tickets and went inside the plane. I was sitting beside Jack and he had the window view. I've never been on a plane before so i was a little jealous but when i looked at Jack, he seemed like a child. He had this innocence in his face as if everything was new to him. He would stare all day at the window and point out everything cool he sees. He never realized how amazing the land looks like from afar even though he could fly. He had never appreciated the scenery and now he does. They also gave us headphones so we can listen to music or watch movies. He was shocked by all of it. I had to teach him this and that.

Finally we reached our destination. Truthfully, I was scared, I have never been out of the country and I heard they spoke some other languages and all that. Jack carried our stuff and he acted like the perfect gentleman. Next thing I knew he was speaking another language. I asked him if something was wrong and he said it was french. He was speaking french. He told me he knew from travelling all around the world. He would bring snow here and he basically picked up their language.

Jack was amazing, he sounded very fluent in French even though I couldn't really understand a thing. He was able to get us a "taxi" and it dropped us off at a hotel. He paid the driver and I asked him where the money came from and apparently it was "Anna's gift". He and everyone else planned that it would be great to take a rest from everything. I thought that it was awfully sweet of them.

Anyway, we went inside the hotel and it was huge! It was beautiful as well. Our room had a perfect view and there's even a swimming pool! Our view was a tower, and not just any tower, the Eiffel tower. I literally stared at it for like half an hour and I remembered my mom telling me that my dad took her here for their first date.

I didn't even really realized i was staring at it until Jack started calling me. he called me to get a dress on. I asked him why and he said we were going to eat at the hotel for dinner.

I put on a blue dress and some heels as well. I curled my hair and I styled it a little different. We went down to the hotel's restaurant and it was really fancy. You could also see the Eiffel Tower from there and were violins playing. it smelled delightful. They had so much food and I wanted to eat them all.

I ordered Roasted chicken with some pasta and Jack had the same thing. He even ordered for me in French. It was really cute.

I enjoyed the food really well and I was really full after. Jack then told me he was going to the washroom but when came back, the violin players came back with him. I didn't understand at first.. and then they started playing a song and Jack took his hand out to me saying "Will you dance with me?"

I said no because i was tired . Just kidding, Of course i said yes. I mean, I was stammering at first but who could say no to Jack Frost?

He took my hand and we danced the night away. What else could be so romantic? Jack had planned everything and I didnt even have to do anything. It almost feels like a dream.

About 9:30, we went up back to the hotel room to sleep. I was really tired since we danced for hours.. not that i mind. Tonight will forever be one of the most memorable night of my life. Before i actually fell asleep, Jack whispered something in me. I wasn't sure what it was but it sounded like "Je t'aime" .

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was really nervous, she looked so happy and everything but gladly i didn't really mess up. My french isn't perfect and i think the people around me are laughing, hopefully Elsa doesn't know French.

I managed to get us to the hotel and she loved the Eiffel tower. She was staring at it for so long. Im definitely going to take her there tomorrow!

Anyway, I told her to put a dress on for the dinner and she did. She looked stunning that I tried my best to not stare at her to much. Hopefully, she likes the food. We had roasted chicken and pasta. It was actually delicious , I don't really taste food like this but maybe the potion turned my taste buds to human as well.

I saw the violin players and it gave me an idea. I told them about Elsa and they played us a song while we danced the night away. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

It was around 9:30 when we went to sleep but before she could, I whispered to her that I loved her in french.

* * *

**End of 7 Day Date #1**

**Feel free to ask any question! **


	18. Chapter 18 - FROSTEN SPECIAL 2

It was the second day of Jack's 7 day date and it went a little like this.

* * *

"Wake up darling" I heard a voice

"huh, 5 more minutes!" I said, trying to go back asleep.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to stare at you..." I opened my eyes .."drooling" Jack said.

I had totally forgotten that I was a on a vacation with Jack. I covered my mouth right away and rushed to the bathroom. I heard him laughed.

"Im just kidding, im sorry" He laughed while he followed me to the washroom.

I closed the door and he wasn't able to get in.

"Im sorry Elsa" Jack continued to laugh at me

"No, i'm never going out of the washroom!" I shouted at him pretending to be mad. My arms were crossed.

"Are you sure, it's scary in there" he taunted me

"Im not scared!"

"Okay, 3.." he started counting

"Go away!"

"2!..cmon Elsa, I dont wanna have to do this" he said

"Do what huh?"

"1!"

"What are you gonna do now huh!?"

He didn't reply anymore.

"Jack?"

No reply again.

"That's not gonna work you know" i said.

All of a sudden the lights closed and I immediately opened the door. Jack was right in front of me and without thinking I rushed to hug him.

"I thought you said it wouldn't work huh" He made fun of me

Instead of letting go of him, I hugged him tighter. What was the point ? Were together now so there's no point of playing of hard to get. I love being with Jack and Im going to cherish every moment i have with him... especially that were human at the moment.

Jack kissed my forehead.

"Cmon, I cooked you breakfast" he said

"Wow, since when did you learn how to cook" I mocked him

"Fine, Thats it, your not eating!" he replied jokingly

I ran to the dining table and started eating the food.

I pretended to throw up the food to make fun of Jack. He made a disappointed face.

I smiled at him. "It's really good, amazing, 5 star!" I said and he smiled.

* * *

It was around 10:00 am and me and Jack were getting ready to leave. He told me that we were going to a very special place. The EIffel Tower.

It was huge but at the same time, beautiful.

Me and Jack took a lot of pictures together and I even learned some French word. We also ate French food and It was really fun.

* * *

We were finally back to our Hotel after a long day. It was around 10:00 PM now and I was super tired. I met lots of interesting people.

"I wish we could just stay here forever!" I said to Jack while i laid down to the bed.

"We have to leave tomorrow" he said, as he laid down next to me

"Will we be going home tomorrow?" I looked at Jack.

"No, just one more stop and then we'll go home" Jack sounded sad.

"Is something wrong?" I continue to look at him

He looked back to me. "Im just gonna miss the moments I had with you here." he said.

I moved closer as i put my arms around him. "We'll always make memories together, you dont have to worry" I said.

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Elsa"

"Goodnight Jack, Je t'aime"

He laughed a little. "You learned a lot of new words huh" he said

"I sure did"

Jack moved his face closer to mine. He whispered "Je t'aime" and then kissed my lips.

We both went to sleep, after another wonderful day.

* * *

**End of 7 day Date #2**

**Hopefully its not confusing! After this 7 day date thing, The wedding will start. I just want Jack and Elsa's relationship to be more "deep" i guess before they actually get married. I hope yoou guys like it though :) **


	19. Chapter 19 - FROSTEN SPECIAL 3

"Elsa wake up!"

I heard a voice.

"Elsaaaa!" he screamed in my ear.

I covered my head with a pillow.

"ELSA! GET UP! Your gonna misss it!"

It got quiet and before I knew it, Jack was carrying me out the door.

"JaAaAaAacck!" I complained

"This will only take a minute." He seemed excited

We went straight down the hall while Jack was carrying me and he stopped when we reached the terrace. It was a little dark and a little cold.

"Jaaack, bring me back to me beed" I complained even more while i rested my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes as well.

"Hold on! Look Elsa!" He pointed at the sky

I opened my eyes slowly but nothing was there.

"3.. 2..." Jack counted

"1.."

What I saw next was quite unbelievable. Unbelievable because, even though we see the sun everyday, you don't see it like this. It's like, normally, the sun follows your every moment, but at this moment, My eyes was following the sun.. set. It was like everything stopped, except me and Jack.

As soon as I saw the sun, I went into a daze and my mouth dropped a little.

"That's.. that's amazing.." i managed to say.

"Isn't it? I loved watching the sunset...And I just thought, watching it with you would be a lot better."

He gazed unto my eyes and kissed my forehead. "It's definitely better" he whispered.

"Do you want to go back to sleep now sleeping beauty?" he asked.

I shaked my head. "Let's stay for a little while" i said.

Me and Jack stayed in the terrace for a little longer. It was my first time watching the sunset, and it definitely won't be last. The sun setting was like a new day has come, and in my mind, when me and Jack get married, it would be a new chapter in my life.

"Let's go back now, your probably cold" he said

I shaked my head again, "No, No, im fine"

"Well... im kind of tired.." he said

"Tired? tired of what" i said, forgetting that Jack has been carrying me for a really long time.

"OH...Im sorry" I looked at him feeling sorry. Jack put me down and we started to walk back to our Hotel room.

* * *

On the way there, I took Jack's hand so i could hold them.

"Thank you, Jack"

"Huh? Thank you for what"

"Well, I've never watched the sunset before, it's quite an experience"

"Dont worry, we have forever to do everything you haven't done" he said

"I guess so... but how about you, what haven't you done?" i was a little curious.

"uhhh..." he was thinking "..I haven't been married yet?" he joked around

I laughed. "Nooo, im serious Jack"

We finally reached the hotel room and I closed the door.

Jack pulled me closer to him. "Well, im serious too Elsa, I've never asked a girl to marry me before.. I.. love you Elsa"

Jack looked so serious. I could tell he had never felt like this before.

"Don't be like this, We will get married and I love you as well" I assured him

* * *

"As much as I hate to break the moment, We are leaving in about 2 hours so you might want to start packing" he reminded me

"Okay, Okay, im on it"

I started packing clothes and so did Jack. Im not sure where we were going yet. I've been meaning to ask Jack but he has all this plans for us that gets me really excited.

the truth is, Wherever we go, as long as I'm with Jack, I know I'll be happy.

Me and Jack were finally done packing. We went to the airport and even though I still don't know where we were going, I was still excited.

No matter what tomorrow or later holds, I'll be waiting, with him, right next to me.

* * *

**END OF 7 DAY DATE #3**

* * *

**SORRY GUYS T-T MY EXAMS WERE HARDER THAN I THOUGHT... IM SO SORRY but im finally doneee**

**DONT YOU GUYS HAVE SCHOOL TOO T-T ...SO I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND. This might be a short one but i still hope you like it. its about 11:00 pm here and I promise, I'll update as much as i can tomorrow! **


	20. Chapter 20 - FROSTEN SPECIAL 3 Part 2

"Jack wake up!" I whispered in Jack's ear as he sleeps

"Huh?..whats ..wrong Elsa?" Jack replied without opening his eyes. He's obviously still sleepy.

"JaAaAaAack!" I whispered louder

No replies.

"But Jaack! The sun's gonna rise!"

Jack didn't move one bit so I just did what I thought I should do. I pulled Jack's face closer to the window and I used my hands to force his eyes to open. He took my hand off his face and finally gave up.

"Okay, Okay im awaake!" he said.

I grinned at him and we both stared at the sunset... while we were at the airplane.

* * *

Were currently going to a place, I don't know. Jack has been planning our week and this is just another surprise. I'm sure it would be another wonderful place...or so I thought.

We landed in a place..where there was no houses, no roads, no hotels, no stores or anything at all. It was ALL SNOW.

And, if you remember, were human for 3 weeks and at this moment, the cold bothered us a lot.

"So.. uhm.." I mumbled, not exactly sure how to ask Jack why we were in some deserted place.

"Yeah.. I know, but trust me, It's just a 1 minute walk!"

"1 minute? There's nothing here" I was getting cranky. It was cold, okay.

Jack then took out a snowball and pressed something in it that created a portal dimension thingy.

"WHAT IS THAT?" I was scared

"Oh no, don't worry, I'll take us where to go"

"Are you sure..." I said, not really trusting him

Jack went closer to the portal and held out his hand for me to hold. I hesitated for a bit but Jack gave me a look that I will be fine. Plus, Jack is with me, what could go wrong.

I took his hand and we were sucked into a place. No. It was a factory. with elfs? ..

It wasn't just a factory.

We were at Santa's factory.

* * *

"Ohh Jack! Welcome! Welcome!"he looked at Jack and then he looked at me

"Oh wow, I see you brought a girl" He moved closer to me and held his hand out. I shaked them and I introduced myself.

"Hi, I am Elsa, Nice to meet you" I smiled politely

"I am Santa Claus! Nice to meet you!"

He pulled Jack away from me and started whipering to Jack LOUDLY.

"Soo, Jack, who's the girl" Santa asked him.

"uhh, It's a secret" he said

"Secret? Why"

"Wait till everyone gets here and I'll tell you"

"Oh! Everyone is here! There in my room, come on!"

We all went into Santa's room and there was the tooth fairy, Easter Bunny and Sandman.

"Wow, I guess everyone is here! Uhh" He gave a hint for Santa to sit down.

"So, I have a few announcements to make, and first, here is Elsa" he pointed at me.

I waved at everyone and they all seemed really nice.

"Okay, Uhh, first, Elsa and I are getting married!"

Everyone gasped and started saying random things

"What!? You cant!? i mean, no, it can't be" Santa said

I also heard the easter bunny saying we couldn't be together and all that.

"Which brings me to my other news, Elsa, was chosen by the man in the moon to be a guardian" Jack said

Everyone gasped..again.

"Its her!" they all said

"What's he" Jack said

I looked at them i confusion.

"The man in the moon told us that there was a new guardian! Wow Jack, how'd you find her so quickly?" Santa said

"Well, its more like, she became a guardian because of me." Jack explained.

"He saved my life and sacrificed herself for love. Its crazy but we really are getting married and Im here because I was hoping you guys can come."

There was silence ...and then they all clapped!

"Wow! That's ammazing!" the easter bunny said

"I'd love to be there Jack! You can count me in! " Santa replied

"Sure, it would be my pleasure, the tooth fairy replied.

They huddled up and hugged me and Jack, It was pretty cute.

Later that day, I spent unpacking clothes and I was invited for dinner.. Oh man, i was scared. It was like a guardians meeting or something.

I wasn'st sure what to wear so I decided to use my powers to make a dress. It was perfect and Elegant.

I walked out of the room to ask Jack if i looked okay. He was watching the Elf's play around.

"Jack, do i look okay?" i asked

He turned around to look me and as soon as he saw me, his mouth dropped.

* * *

**END OF & DAY Date #3 Part 2 **


	21. Chapter 21 - FROSTEN SPECIAL 4 Part 1

"Is something wrong? Do i have something in my face?" I asked Jack wondering why he was staring at me.

"No , no" He answered right away. "You look good, great" he said

I looked at my dress "Oh thanks, I used my powers to make it"

"Reaal good" Jack continued.

"Cmon, we have to go!" I reminded him

"Go where again?" His mind was completely somewhere else.

"Uh, the dinner, with your friends?"

"Oh.. Yeah, right"

"Is something wrong Jack?" i was curious

"'Oh sorry, no, you just..uhm.. look really good" he said trying to hide smile

He gave me his hand so that i could hold them. "Cmon"

We went downs together for the dinner. It was a feast. There was burgers, Turkey, Pasta, Icecream, Cake, Sushi, Lobsters and other food. I sat in front of the tooth fairy while Jack sat across the Easter Bunny and Sandman sat across Santa.

It was a little awkward at first but then it ended up being really fun. They asked a lot of questions how I became a guardian and all that. Then questions about how we met and yeah. I was hoping that Jack would mention about the wedding but sadly he didn't. I wondered why.

After about 2 hours of talking and laughing, me and Jack finally went back upstairs to our room that Santa let us stay on.

"So, what do you think?" Jack asked me

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I mean, did you have fun" he asked while he hopped on the bed getting ready to sleep.

"Ofcourse i did, they really made me feel like I belong" I smiled at him.

"Thats good, Cmon let's go to bed, im kind of tired."

I turned off the light and then i went and laid down beside him.

"Jack?" i whispered

"Yeah Elsa?"

"I was just wondering, why ..uh.. didn't you tell them about the wedding"

"Oh..well.." he paused. " I dont know who to pick best man yet... and i don't wanna offend anyone so..."

I laughed a little. It was kind of funny. "Oh, well, Who's on your mind right now?"

"Uh.. Im thinking Santa or Bunnymund but.. I don't know.. I guess I'll think about tonight"

"Alright, It doesn't matter who you pick, I just want you to be happy." I put my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Elsa, Im glad your here"

"Goodnight Jack"

"Goodnight Elsa" Jack kissed my forehead and I went to sleep.

* * *

I think it was 2:00 in the morning when I heard Jack groaning.

I opened the lamp to have a look at him and he was sweating like crazy as well. He was having a nightmare.

I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't.

"Jack, Jack, wake up" He still didn't wake up.

"Jack, no, wake up please."

"Jack"

Tears were running down and then Jack finally woke up, his eyes were open wide.

"Elsa! Whats wrong!? Why are you crying" he immediately asked

I hugged him and started crying even more.

"Elsa?Whats wrong? "

"I thought.. Pitch got you.."

He sighed. "No No, it wasn't like that, i think it was just a sign"

"huh? Sign? what sign?"

"Well, remember when I told you about how I couldn't pick which one would be my best man"

"Yeah?" He wiped my tears away.

"I think the man in the moon gave me a sign who to pick"

"and who is it?"

"Okay, well, In my dream, it was the moment my sister almost fell in the ice and I saved her and I became a guardian. The only thing different was, I saw what happened when I fell. It was like going back through time. I saw myself fall and... and die, but then I saw my sister crying and almost running after me but someone stopped her so she wouldn't fall as well. It was bunnymund. He led her home and then he gave her Easter eggs and she stopped crying, then he told her that I would be in a better place. I don't quite know if it's real but.. it felt real."

"Wow, it must have been real"

"Yeah, it felt kind of amazing to be there, it just made me miss my sister though."

"It's okay, I miss Anna too... but are you okay now Jack? Everything's okay? " I was worried.

"Im more than okay" He smiled.

"You should go back to sleep and get some rest"

"Okay Elsa, don't worry, im here" he assured me.

It was a crazy night. I thought that I was going to lose Jack. I didn't really know what to do. Thankfully nothing was wrong with him. I saw the moon from the window and I thanked him. I checked to see if Jack was okay once more and then I went back to sleep.

**7 Day Date #4 Part 1 **

* * *

**Hi guuys, sorry for the waait, I know im probably not the best writer but I liked to do this for fun. I have a huge imagination HAHA. Anyway, if you guys have reqquests, or comments, just say so. **

**One of the people who follows me also wanted to talk about her FB page that she made called **_"TEAM JELSA" _**.Here is the site (hopefully its the right one) **

pages/Team-Jelsa/387837104694209?ref=ts&fref=ts

**I liked it and about 9 people liked it so guess which one i am! jk. Support her if you love Team Jelsa! She has some great posts, i swear to you guys! **

* * *

Im going to be answering comments over heree for the past 24 hours!

**KACEYKAT : **Im gonna be quite disappointed when its over too T-T but I dont really have any plans of ending it soon so you dont have to worry about that for now. Thanks for the comments, it really makes me happy, i swear! Im quite of a loser too!

**carmaonu** : Thank you for liking my story! meaans a lot! and do you mean like a guardian as in his russian accent? Im not sure but I'll try my best! THank you again!

**vannaluv** : Omg, thanks for following, It's unbelivable how much followers i already have T-T!

**Angelinathevulcan** : Hi! Im glad you love it! I promise I try to update when I can! Thank you!

**Guest (01)** : Yes there shall be more! haha

**DianaXMattew3** : I know right! LOL i just realized that and it seems funny to me so i did this "SPECIAL" thing.

**Guest (02)** : I did share your thing ^^^ . and I liked it :) i checked your posts as well and I really enjoy them!


	22. Chapter 22 - FROSTEN SPECIAL 4 Part 2

After a long sleep, I opened my eyes.

"Your finally awake, goodmorning" Jack greeted me with a smile.

"Oh, how come your always awake earlier than I am" I yawned.

"Idunno, maybe I like to stare at you when you sleep" he smirked

I playfully hit him. "So, how was your sleep?"

" It was great, I think I'm going to tell Bunymund after breakfast"

"That's good, I'm happy for you " I gave him a pat on the back.

"Thats it? A pat?"

"What do you mean it's just a pat?"

Jack started giving me kissy faces. I stuck out my tongue at him instead.

"Your loss" he said

I got out of bed and fixed myself. I went with Jack downstairs for breakfast and it was just the two of us.

"Huh? how come no one is here?" I asked Jack

"Well, the other guardians have their own palace or something, i guess they went home."

"Oh, I didn't know that, how about you? Where's yours?"

"Uh, I don't really have one.." He gave me a clueless face.

"Why not?"

"I don't really know either"

"Your welcome to stay at my Ice palace if you want" I winked at Jack

"Technically were getting married and you kind of have to share it with me anyway"

"Whatever" I said.

We didn't eat much for breakfast. We only had pancakes and orange juice.

"Elsa, Go on up or look around if you want, Im going to visit Bunnymund" Jack got up his chair.

"Oh, uh, Can i come Jack?" I gave him a pout

"Are you sure ..?"

"Yeah, Im kind of curious what their place looks like"

Jack thought for a minute. "Your right, lets go" He let out his hand for me.

* * *

Bunnymund's place was cool. It was colorful and it had WALKING EGGS! The flowers spray colours and it was just absolutely magnificent.

While Jack talked to Bunnymund about having him as the bestman, I played with the eggs and they were really sweet to me. I wish I could've took one home!

"Elsa!" Jack called out to me

I ran up to him. "Im here." I looked to both Jack and Bunnymund.

"Listen mate, I was thinking if you guys want, you could help with hiding eggs for Easter Sunday tomorrow." Bunnymund told us.

"REALLYY!? Id loved to!.. I mean, if Jack wants to.." I immediately replied with Joy.

"If it makes you happy then ofcourse " He looked at me . "we'll help you" Jack replied to Bunnymnd.

"Great! just come by here tomorrow moorning"

"We'll be here" I smiled at him.

* * *

We went back to Santa's place and it was around 3:00 in the afternoon already.

"I really like bunnymund, his place is pretty cool" I told Jack, sitting down on the chair.

"Really?, you know, the first time we met, we didn't really start off as good friends"

"What? What happened? You guys seems so close"

"Well.. There was this little boy, and he was losing hope whether to believe in bunnymund or not, So I helped him believe in Bunnymund. After that, we just became good friends."

"Wow, that is crazy"

"You want to know what's crazy?"

"What?"I started to drink my water.

"Were leaving tomorrow afternoon"

"Already!?" I spit out my water.

"Yes already" Jack laughed at me while water poured out of my mouth.

"Ugh fine. Im gonna go up, fix myself and go take a nap.

"Would you like me to sleep beside you" He winked at me.

"No thanks" I walked over to Jack and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Sweetdreams Elsa" Jack said while I made my way over to our room.

I took a shower, changed clothes and then slept.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter may seem boring, the following chapters will be more exciting, i promise! or I'll try! I still hope you guys like it though! **

* * *

**Answering to comments here! **

**Number One Fan: **Sorry for the wait! Thanks for reading! I appreciate it!

**Gleeful34 : **Just a few more chapters and the wedding will be here! Im glad you like my story! Thanks for reading!

**vannaluv: **Thanks for reading! I think im gonna start answering comments from now on! If you have any questions, just ask :)

**Guest (01)** : Thank you for reading! Your awesome for reading my story! haha :)

**Guest (02)**: Your welcome! Keep posting on your pages as well! :)


	23. Chapter 23 - FROSTEN SPECIAL 5 Part 1

"Wakey Wakey Princess" Jack waved at me while I open my eyes.

"Oh, Wow, I just had the most refreshing nap!" I yawned

"You should have, you slept for like 14 hours"

"WHAT!?" I said immediately , "Its 5:00 am!? I slept through the night!?"

"Yeah, why?" Jack had a clueless look.

"Why didn't you wake me up!? I haven't eaten dinner!" I panicked a little.

"It's okay Elsa, you deserve to get some sleep, and plus, were gonna be pretty tired since were still helping Bunnymund today"

"Oh yeah.. Ugh , I comepletely forget" I gave myself a face palm

Jack gave his hand out for me. "Cmon, Let's go over to Bunnymunds, Were gonna be late"

"Uhh, give me 10 minutes and I'll be right down." I ignored Jack's hand and I went straight to the wash room. I fixed my hair, put a little bit of eye-liner and eye-shadow. Then, I braided my hair and then brushed my teeth. I went out downstairs and me and Jack headed over to Bunnymunds place.

* * *

We knocked on the door but no one was opening it. We knocked again and still.. none. We knocked for the last time and finally, someone opened it.

"Ahh, Jack, Elsa, Velcome, Velcome," It was Santa.

"Were here to help" Jack told him.

"Vell, Come on in!" He opened the door wide to let us in. Jack immediately looked for Bunnymund but it was quite hard. The whole place was packed and busy. The eggs are all running around like there was just a fire drill. We were careful not to step on them.

Finally, Jack found Bunnymund.

"So, what can we do" Jack said to the Easter Bunny.

"Well mate." He thought for a moment "Oh, can you organize the eggs in a line so they can be coloured right away. I also need you to guide them through the tunnels. Make sure no one is there blocking the tunnels." Bunnymund replied.

Me and Jack Nodded. "Yes sir" Jack said.

Right away we started organizing the eggs. Jack had a line of eggs and I had another line. It was a looong line.

Once they were ready, we went down to where there was flowers and a pond.. or so i thought. The flowers were like paint spray and the pond kind of was like the finishing touch. Each egg had a specific style and colour to it. It was super amazing to watch.

Jack made sure nothing was wrong and he was really good being in charge. He checked all the tunnels twice to make sure no one was lurking around and he took good care of the eggs. Jack probably would be a good father.

Could we even have children.. I thought to myself. Were not normal humans so it's possible that we couldn't .. I was thinking about it for a few minutes and I had forgotten about my Job. I had almost stepped on one of the eggs but I took a step back right away. Little did I know, I was about to fall on the pond.

"Jaaaaack" I screamed as loud as possible as I can. All the eggs stopped moving but I did notice Jack running towards me. I thought it was too late since he was in the tunnels but he still managed to catch me.

"Is something wrong Elsa?" He seemed worried.

I shaked my head. "Im sorry Jack, I kind of.. tripped" I lied.

Jack hugged me tight and kissed my forehead. "Don't scare me like that"

I hugged him back. "Im sorry" Wow. I must have really worried him.

"Why don't you sit down inside for a couple of minutes. Or.. Eat! You havent eaten haven't you?" He was still worried.

"Jack, Im fine, I just tripped, cmon, let's just finish okay" I assured Jack, giving him a smile.

"Alright, just a few more Elsa and we'll be done okay"

I nodded to Jack.

Jack would not only make a good father, but a good husband as well.

* * *

It was around 7:00 in the morning now and we were finally done! Soon the children will be awake looking for their eggs.

The place was empty now and not a single egg was walking around. I was just waiting for Jack to come out of the tunnels now.

10 minutes after and I saw him walking towards me. He took my hand and guided me to the tunnels.

"Jack, Where are we going?" I wondered.

"It's..a .. surprise" He smiled.

We went to the tunnels and we ended up where there were humans , but they weren't able to see us. I think we were at a park.

"Why are we here?" I was still curious

"You'll see" Jack looked at the children.

I was kind of lost for a moment because I didn't know what we were supposed to look at. Finally, I realized. The children were egg hunting. When one of the children found an egg, they were so happy . It gave me a good feeling. For some reason, their happiness gives me happiness.

"Do you feel that?" Jack asked me

"Yeah, it's amazing" We continue to look at the children.

"I love that feeling, I love being a guardian" he said.

It was a good feeling, I must admit.

When all the kids were finally done looking for the eggs, me and Jack went back to Santa's place to pack.

"We haven't even said goodbye to everyone yet"I told Jack.

" Don't worry, they'll be at our wedding, and they dont really have time today since they're still helping Bunnymund.

"Oh, thats great!" I was glad to have them come to the wedding.

"Cmon, We have to pack or we'll be late!"

* * *

Around 12:00 we were already at the plane. We had lunch there and after a few hours, we'll land again. I took a nap and so did Jack. When I woke up, I didn't have to ask where we were heading, because I knew. We were at Arendelle. We were back home.

* * *

**Sorry for the LONG wait. I had a fever and was not feeling well. I just woke up from a nap and was feeling a little better. Hope you guys understand. **

**Answering to comments here: **

**Fabina-Percabeth-4179 : **_Im glad that it captured your interest! I will keep writing. thank you for reading! _

Blackfox668 :_I completely understand, I thiink so myself, This is my first time writing my story so I hope you understand. _

Silverstream91 : _Sorry for the wait! Thanks for reading, I was sick so i hope you understand!_

lilllyth : _Thanks for reading, Im glad you think its sweet and cute, sometimes i think im too cheesy LOL_

Guest (01):_ That's a good idea! I'd love to do that! I promise I will do it if i remember! Thanks for the suggestion! _

BambooPanda713 _: Thanks for loving my story and your right, I should have said that , haha most of the time, I write my story at night so sometimes, Im not thinking properly! Thanks again! _

Alissa Reyes_: Thank you for reading my story!_

Guest (02): _I'll definitely have more!_

vannaluv: _I feel special that you read my story!Thank you for reading and I think mentioned that Jack is around 500 years old.. since he's been a guardian for that long and Elsa , I imagine around her twenties. I dont know if I did mention them but this is what i think. Thanks for reading my story. _

kitkat_ : Okay, I'll try to make them longer, this one is 1040 words ! tHANKS FOR READING MY STORY! _


	24. FROSTEN SPECIAL CONTEST (Closed)

**Not an update! Sorry ! Read if you would like! Update will be up tomorrow!**

Im sorry for not posting for so long, I recently just started a new semester and I already had homework.. senior year. haha, I also had a doctors appointment so yeah.

Anyway, I got 100 followers! CRAZY! Thanks for everyone who reads my story, I love you all :*.. LOL

I also uhm, wanted to do something.. **(sorry if you dont like uhm contest or whatever** )

**Here it goes! **

* * *

**I will randomly choose 5 people who comments on this to be a part of the wedding. Basically, if you get chosen, your name or username will be mentioned in their wedding as a guest. **

**Rules :**

**- Comment on which relative you would like to be of, either Jack or Elsa to be a part of the wedding. (ex. Elsa's cousin) **

**- Comment only once! **

* * *

**Thank you! and Im sorry if you don't like this idea, i just felt really bad on not posting, hopefully, no one starts to hate me because of this LOL I promise I'll post tomorrow guys! i'll even make it long T-T **

**Thank you again! **


	25. Chapter 24 - FROSTEN SPECIAL 5 Part 2

"Welcome back to Arendelle" Jack said as he knock on the door to my castle, our castle.

"Glad to be back home" The door opened and I couldn't have been any happier. I am finally with my sister again.

"Elsa!" Anna walked up to me and hugged me immediately.

"Oh Anna!" I hugged her back, ofcourse.

I smiled at Krsitoff and Olaf who was behind Anna as well.

"Here, I'll take your bags" Kristoff said as he bent down getting ready to get the bags from Jack.

"I got it , Its okay" Jack replied. Well as we all know, Kristoff is pretty muscular since he carried Ice all his life while Jack, I feel bad to say this, but it really did look like he was struggling to carry the bags.

Me and Anna laughed as we watched them trying to impress the both of us.

"What?" Jack and Kristoff said at the same time.

Me and Anna laughed even louder.

"Oh nothing, but cmon Jack, Let Kristoff carried it so we can go to the dining room to eat. I've prepared you guys some food." Anna said to Jack, winking at Kristoff.

"Uh yeah, sure" Jack replied to Anna. "Here Kristoff, be careful,, its heavy" Jack said to Krsitoff.

Anna led us to the dining room and she prepared us dinner. It wasn't much of a feast but there is nothing better than eating at home.

I've only been here for a few minutes, yet I'm really glad to be home.

* * *

Olaf and Kristoff joined us for dinner after bringing the bags in our room. Well technically, Olaf just sat there..

Anyway, during dinner, me and Anna realized some weird stuff going on. Jack, Olaf and Kristoff would stare at each other. It was a little weird but we thought it was just because of the little fight about carrying bags earlier.

A few minutes after dinner..

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here.. I think im going to take a walk outside" Olaf said as he walked out the door.

"I think im going to go make sure Olaf doesn't melt" Kristoff ran after Olaf.

"Uhh, yeah , im going to.. uhm use my powers to .. help Olaf, okay" Jack said as he ran after Kristoff

"Butt Jaaa.." I said but he was gone. He can't use his powers. He's a normal person now because of the potion, well for 3 weeks he is. At that moment, I knew something was wrong.

* * *

"Anna, Don't you think that's weird.." I said to Anna

"What is?" She replied

"Them"

She thought about it for a moment. "Wait a minute, why would Olaf melt! It's winter!"

We both looked at each other and stood up at the same time. We rushed outside .. To find no one.

We went back inside and searched the house as well but the boys were gone.

"Somethings going on" I said

Next thing I did was search Jack's bag from vacation but it was gone as well. I did found a paper and what was written ... Was another surprise.

* * *

Im currently at the airport picking up a relative visiting and we had to wait for an hour so I decided to write a little. Uhm sorry that i wont be able to reply to comments, when i get home, i will re upload this chapter and add the comments ! I hope you guys like this chapter. Hehe the wedding is coming really close im also loving your comments but if you are a guest, i suggest telling me a name or something so i know who it is!

I love your comments that i might even put all of you! I mean, i dont know but i will try! And also, please dont suggest long lost brother or sister, i read one comment and they wannted to be a long lost brother but hotter and i thought it was really funny and cute but then you know, it will be hard to make a background story. But if you really want to be a part of the story, tell me how bad you want it and i will definitely add you :) . I know what its like to never win anything so yeah, Thanks for reading everyone! Hopefully ill be back home within 2 hours!

* * *

**Update: Im home now and I didn't realized I only wrote a little, I was on my phone at the airport earlier and everything seemed longer LOL so im sorry for that. I will try to update tomorrow night or saturday! But If I don't update tomorrow night, I will do 2 chapters on saturday..or more :). **

**Answering to Comments: **

Zero: I actually have something in mind about the Jamie thing but Im not sure yet! I'll try to add him to the story!

Guest 01: Thank your for loving my story! Here is another one but im sorry that its short!

Fabina-Percabeth-4179 :Thank you! SOrry for the short chapter today though!

vannaluv: Oh, I can't wait as well!

Daughter of the Lion: I realized that it is such a coincidence that her center is love and its valentines day soon. Whats even more of a coincdence is that Im actually born on valentines day haha :) Thanks you for reading my story tho! Im in love with your comments! Your too sweet!And about the link.. just put www. facebook .com and then add the link after that .com part. hopefully that makes sense.

Pandalover2002: Just posted a short one today! I will be updating again very sooon!

Guest 02: I will be writing whenever i can :)

Guest 03: This is the next chapter! Sorry that its short tho! I will try to make the next one longer.

Rebecca D. Monroe: If you think its going good, well its going to be better! jk I will try! and thanks for reading!

glee131313: Haha I probably wont be able to decide either! Think about it again and just comment!

Fabina-Percabeth-4179 :Thanks for reading my story! I will try to update tomorrow

Heat Blaze: I like your comment and I actually like the idea of heat... hmmmm.. Im starting to think of an idea of where it could fit :) ;)

Guest 04: Thank you for loving my story :) I appreciate your comment! it would just be nice if you comment again and tell me your name!

XxWickedlyBeautifulxX : Im glad you think its awesome! I wasnt sure if people would like it or not! Thank you for reading!

DanhLew; Thanks for reading my story and loving it and thinking its cute! I totally appreciate it! :)

DianaXMattew3: I hope you win as well! But like i said, Im actually thinking of just adding everyone just because everyones comments are so sweet!

Gleeful34: Hi Wanda! Sorry but i dont actually know how the once removed things works T-T Sorry!Maybe you can explain? Thanks for reading my story by the way!

FrorstBoy14 : HiHI

white wolf of haafingar : Your chances arent slim at all! Thanks for reading my story!

Fabina-Percabeth-4179: Updated a short one and will try to update tomorrow!

Heat Blaze: You again...Jk. Im literally loving your comment, you have a great imagination with the Jack 2.0 and the fire. I actually took the time to visit your story and I followed it! Keep writing! **EVERYONE SHOULD CHECK OUT YOUR STORY! **

Sah Bee: You jump like 20 feet in the air!? woah! Jk but thanks for reading :) I like your ideas :) theyre cute :)

Gleeful: Sorry Bro, I tried!

**I REALLY LOVE READING EVERYONES COMMENTS! If anyone wants me to check out their stories i would be glad too !**


	26. Chapter 25 - FROSTEN SPECIAL 5 Part 3E

Oh.. Uhh. Hey Elsa!

Soo, im probably not there in the castle by the time your reading this and this is my last surprise so I hope you don't get mad.

Anyway, I've been thinking and you've probably forgotten this but I know you haven't told Anna that your a guardian now. I know your alive and I guess it won't change much but since the day after tomorrow is our wedding, I thought you'd like to spend it with your sister. I know that when we met, you haven't spent that much time with your sister, especially when we you were young so ... SURPRISE!

Dont worry about me Olaf and Kristoff , We'll be staying at your Palace so ... I hope you don't mind and I shall see you on our wedding day!

PS. I love you and Have fun!

- Jack

* * *

At first I wasn't sure what to feel about the note but, I guess I was a little happy. Im a little mad at Jack for not telling me but at the same time Im glad he's very understanding. I actually had forgotten the thought that I haven't told Anna that I'm a guardian now, I guess this is the right time.

* * *

I ripped the note into pieces and I threw it away so Anna wouldn't see. I went downstairs and I found her eating again.

"So, what happened to looking for the boys huh?" I said to her.

"Oh uh" She made a fake laugh. "Well, I got tired and I thought I should eat " She gave me a smile

"Pass me some of that bread" I said.

"So Im guessing they left huh" Anna said.

"Yeah, They left me a note, they , uhm, wanted some boys time, i guess"

Anna stood up. "Well then, we shall have a girl's night!"

"That's a great idea."

"but.." She started to say.

"But what?"

"Im kind of tired right now, How about we just have a girl's day tomorrow!"

"Honestly, Im pretty tired too, cmon, you can sleep beside me for tonight"

"REALLY ELSA!?" She was really excited.

"Really, I missed you" i said

Anna was so happy that she hugged me.

"We can talk about boys and boys and boys!" She said

" I thought you were tired?" I said

" We can just sit down, talk and have hot chocolate, it won't tire us !"

"Sure, I'll make some hot chocolate, you go on up and I'll be there later"

"Great !"

After I was done making some hot chocolate, I went upstairs to my room. Anna was sitting there patiently.

I sat down beside her and we started talking.

* * *

"So Elsa.." Anna said

"So.. what?"

"Whats with you and Jack?"

"Well, were getting married, you know that"

"Yeah.. but, Didn't you just met him, I mean, your the one that told me you shouldn't marry someone you just met"

"Jack is diffirent okay and technically, I was right about Hans!" I threw a pillow at her face .. but not hard ofcourse

"Fine, fine, Well if theres something that I think about Jack is that, I know, He's going to treat you right"

"I think so too"

"Soo.."

"Soo what again Anna"

"How did you guys meet?"

"Hmm.. its complicated actually, but , I guess you could say, I knew I was gonna fall for him, He's sweet, caring, romantic, spontaneous."

"And your totally blushing" Anna cutted me off

"I am not!" I threw another pillow at her

"You so are!"

"Yeah Well, whats with you and Kristoff huh"

"Whats with Kristoff, were just good friends"

"Really? I see you with him all the time" I winked at her.

This time she threw a pillow at my face. "Dont you wink at me"

"Why? So Only Kristoff can wink at you" I teased her

"Oh thats it!"

Anna threw another pillow at me and we had a pillow fight. It felt like we were kids again.

It tired us out really bad. There was feathers everywhere and she fell asleep 5 minutes after.

I was pretty tired and sleepy as well but I couldn't get Jack off my mind. He doesn't have his powers at the moment so that means there walking to my ice palace. It's probably really cold and Im a little worried. I wonder If the think of me too. Oh Jack, I miss you.


	27. Chapter 25 - FROSTEN SPECIAL 5 Part 3J

**Jacks POV**

"Cmon Jack, we have to go before the girls catches us" Kristoff said to me.

"Just a minute" I said as I ran from outside, looking for the dining room window so I could see a last glimpse of Elsa. The last time I will be seeing her before the wedding.

"Jack, cmon they're coming!" Kristoff shouted at me

"Im coming!" I ran after them and we hid for a while. When the coast was clear, we started walking in the cold , on the way to the Ice Palace.

"Cmon, I know how we can get there faster!" Kristoff said.

Me and Olaf followed him and Kristoff took his friend Sven. He pulled this thing where you sit on it and it just moves. Im not really sure what you call it.

Anyway, it mad everything faster, Sven was really fast, after about an hour and a half, we were there.

It took a little long just to get sven up the stairs since he's always slipping but Marshmallow helped us.

Olaf and him also became closer friends. He's starting to understand his mumblings.

"Do you know perhaps if Elsa kept any carrots in here?" Kristoff asked

"Uh, Probably not, sorry" I gave him a weird look. After travelling for about an hour, he looks for carrots.

"oh, its for sven, well i like carrots too but the ride tired out Sven so I thought i should feed him."

"Oh, That makes more sense" I laughed a little.

* * *

We brought Blankets and pillows to sleep on. It was cold but me and Kristoff were used to it anyway. Olaf stayed out with Marshmallow.

It was night and it was completely dark.

"So, how do you feel about getting married" Kristoff asked

"Uhh, Im excited..and nervous"

"Thats normal, Anna is a great girl"

"Anna?"

"Oh i meaan, Elsa, Elsa is a great queen i meant, sorry"

"Its fine, you miss Anna don't you"

"I guess yeah, although were not officially together but.."

"Why not?" I cutted him off.

"I uh, I dont know"

"Cmon, you can tell me"

"Well, I just work in the Ice business, Anna is, Anna is a princess, Im way out of her league"

"True, but look at me, I don't even have a job or money right now, I am quite useless"

We both laughed.

"At least your not a douche like that boy Hans, right?" I said

"Yeah I guess"

"You should try asking her out, You'll never know unless you try."

"Thanks Jack, I really appreciate it"

"No problem."

It was getting late and we both slept. Well Kristoff did first, I had some thinking before bed.

I missed Elsa and I wonder if she was doing fine. Hopefully she doesn't get mad at me.

Its a little weird and amazing how next time I see her, she'll be walking at the Aisle and we'll be getting married.

The distance from her is making me mad a little. I wonder if she's thinking of me too.

* * *

**CONTEST WILL BE CLOSED BY TOMORROW AFTERNOON AT AROUND 8:00 PM.**

**IT IS CURRENTLY 9:40 PM Here so Comment and Comment!**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you guys like it!**


	28. FROSTEN SPECIAL WINNERS ANNOUNCED

First I would like to say sorry that I will not be posting tonight, Im just going to be announcing the winners. I will try to upload tomorrow. Its just been busy lately since it's my birthday this friday and were planning stuff for it.

Anyway, Im really excited to say I picked winners, I know i was supposed to yesterday but I totally forgot. Anyway, I loved everyones comments/suggestion, some are really cute and If you don't get picked, Im DEEPLY sorry and I will be doing another one, SOON. It's kind of a surprise. :D hehe :) jk .

OKAY, here they are! I will be messaging the winners and if they dont answer within 48 hours/2 days, I will be picking new winners I guess, I kind of want to have everything planned for the wedding, Im going to try to make it 3000 words and above so it would be nice if you guys reply ASAP.

WINNERS : ( I sent all the winners private messages so please check that!)

- XxWickedlyBeautifulxX

- Miki Fubuki

- Fabina-Percabeth-4179

- DianaXMattew3

- And lastly the** guest** who commented : can I join in being a part of the story I wanna be called blizzard I wanna control air and ice also ad my friend who's a girl valerina man I madly wanna be in da story so sorry I am loaded as guest hahahah pls join me in ahhhh ilove this story so bad (Would it be okay if you create an account so i can send you a private message?)


	29. Chapter 26 - FROSTEN SPECIAL 6

Snores* Snores*

It was all I heard last night. Anna was snoring loud the whole time. I actually got barely any sleep. I totally forgot why we had separated bedrooms when we were young.

I got off the bed trying not to disturb her. I went down the stairs slowly and quietly. Then I went to the kitchen to make her some food.

I made some omelette and pancakes. Anna's favourite.

I also opened the television and played her favourite movie, Beauty and the Beast.

Next thing I did was go upstairs and get Anna.

I can already hear her snores while i was on the stairs.

Knock. Knock.

"Anna? You awake?" I said.

"What, who's there?" She's obviously not fully awake if she forgot that it was only the two of us.

"It's Elsa"

"Elsa, Yeah, right, uhm, I'll be there" She replied

"Okay I'll wait at the dining room"

"What? Who is it" she said again,

"Anna its Elsa, I made breakfast"

"Oh yeah right, I'll be down there in 5 minutes"

She went back to snoring and I laughed a little.

* * *

After 15 minutes, Anna finally came down.

"So, how was your 5 minute nap" I said

"Its great! ... Uh WOW, Look at all this food!"

"Yeah, Do you like? "

"I mean , wow, you even have beauty and the beast, if you weren't my sister, I'd think you did something really bad and your trying to make up for it."

"Uh huh , yeah" Oh man, how is she gonna react when i tell her.

"Cmon, Elsa! You've gotta eat, this is amazing!" she was really happy and I did not want to be the one to ruin the mood, although I know I would have to soon.

"No, Its okay, I already ate earlier"

"Ohkay, more for me!"

It didn't take long for Anna to eat everything! If it's her favourite, no matter how much there are, she'll eat it all.

I was watching her wash her hands when she said "Hey Elsa, let's have a snow day! Just like when we did when we were young!"

"Uh, Sure, maybe later though?"

"Why not now? The sun is awake and im awake so we have to play!"

"Im still pretty tired from last night so , let's just finished this movie and then you know, maybe then .. we'll play" I lied.

* * *

5 disney movies later and Anna wouldn't stop bugging me about using my powers. I really didn't know what to do.

"Ugh, i am so tired, my eyes are so tired from watching all thise movies, I think this time we can play now, right?" SHe asked again

"Your right, My eyes are tired, I think it's time for me to take a nap"

"But Elsa.." She said in a low sad voice.

I didn't reply and I just went up to my room. I laid down on the bed, mad at myself. Im such a coward, why couldn't i tell her. What difference does it make, Im still alive. This time, I was really planning on telling her but I decided to just to take a nap first. The movie really did tire me out.

When I woke up, It was a little late and Anna was siitting down beside the bed, waiting for me to wake up.

I opened my eyes more and I realized she was crying..

"Anna? Whats wrong, Did something happen when i was sleeping?"

She continued to sob. She looked me in the eyes, "Anna, Are you not able to control your powers anymore?"

My heart felt broken by watching he cry, It was all my fault.

"No. No, no Anna, it's not that"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm, I'm diffirent now Anna"

"What? What do you mean? " She wiped the tears from her face.

"You see, I became a guardian..I died and became a guardian" I whispered

"Died? Guardian.. What?"

It was a little hard explaining everything to Anna but I did. At times she would cry more or she would just try not to smile.

There was a long moment of silence but she finally answered.

"Are you okay? Nothings wrong ?" Anna's voice cracked.

"Im alright Anna, Im better than Alright"

Anna hugged me tightly and she stopped sobbing.

"That's good" she said

"Your not mad?"

"Why would I be, Your able to spend your life with the people you love! "

"I guess so, Thanks Anna"

I also cried a little.

"Cmon Anna, I'll go make you some food"

"Okay, I want chicken and salad and pasta and cake and.."

"I'll make you anything you want" I pormised her.

* * *

Although, the way I told her was not the way I expected. Im glad I had a sister like her. She understands me better than anyone. She has always been there for her and I wouldn't know what to do without her.

Tomorrow is the wedding, I wonder how Jack spent his day.

Is he thinking about me too? I wonder. I miss him.

* * *

Whats up everyone, sorry for the wait, we ate out yesterday and tomorrow i have a hugeeee party at my house since it is my birthday ! also ! One of the winners did not reply to me so I picked another one and her name was **Jacqueline. IF YOU ARE THIS PERSON, comment please or make an account and message me so that I can get more details about the character. Please reply ASAP. **

**I hope everyone like this chapter and DW its actually not the last chapter. I still need to post how The boys (Jack, Olaf and Kristoff's Daay went.) . **

**Happy Valentine's Day to all! Spread some love! If you feel something for that special someone, then tell them. Just like Jack said, You'll never know unless you try ;) . **

**Sorry i haven't reply to comments, I'll try to reply next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 27 - FROSTEN SPECIAL 6J

"Elsa, Elsa"

Snow was thrown on my face and I woke up.

I opened my eyes to see Kristoff and Olaf with the snow.

"What? What's going on" I said

"You were having a nightmare" Olaf screamed in my ear.

"huh, what" I said.

"You kept mentioning Elsa in your sleep, we though you were having a nightmare so Olaf though it would be good to wake you up" Kristoff

then said.

"It was my idea to throw snow at you" Olaf said

"Uh thanks?" I said to Olaf.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff said

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare, thanks for waking me up"

I was trying to remember my nightmare. Elsa was there and so was Pitch... Elsa was on our way to the wedding when Pitch grabbed her and she never came to the wedding. What's even worse was that I could not do anything about it. I'm still a human now and if Pitch shows up, we wouldn't be able to put up a fight. But I know in my heart, that the man in the moon wouldn't put us in danger.

We went outside and looking around the snow kind of reminded me of Old hills, I wonder how he is. When I was just a new guardian, I flew everywhere and one day i crashed into a huge tree. When I crashed, my cane broke and I was not able to heal as fast. I was flying over the prairie and thats when i found out that the prairie itself was another guardian. He was wise and Old yet caring. I learned many things from like him such as what is a guardians duty. I spent a few years with him that felt like months. But then, all of a sudden, he was getting weak and he was gone. Gone, as in, he was not there, but I knew in my heart, he was still alive, maybe a guardian somewhere else.

I didn't even realized that I was starting to doze off again.

"Are you seriously sleeping again? You must be tired" I heard Kristoff say

"Im up, Im up" I raised my hands then I stood up. "Now, who threw that snowball again?" I looked at Olaf.

"Uh Oh" Olaf started to rna out the door and down the stairs to hide behind marshmallow. I guess Marshmallow has a brain because as soon as he saw me running after Olaf, He became defensive.

"Ha haha, Thanks Buddy" Olaf said to marshmallow

"Kristoff, come help me!" I shouted

"No thanks, I've already fought with marshmallow before and it led me to jumping about 20 feet of snow, not risking that again" He said.

Olaf threw a snowball at him instead.

"Oh thats it!" Kristoff said and started making snowballs.

"My team versus you and Marshmallow" I nodded to Kristoff.

We had a snowball fight but I personally thought it was unfair. Our hands were getting cold while Marshmallow and Olaf was both made out of snow, and plus, Marshmallow could make the biggest snowball out there. It was crazy.

Even if they won, let's just say we were pretty close, 100-1... close right?

As a punishment, we had to build Olaf this huge castle made out of snow. It was hard but we enjoyed it. I've never met a guy that loved Ice as much as i did. Kristoff was a really nice friend.

The day went by pretty fast but I wouldn't have it any other way. Playing snow with family is probably the best thing for me. Around 8:00 pm, we started heading back to the castle. We sneaked off inside and we were pretty good cause no one heard us.. I hope. We stopped by the dining room to get food then we stayed were Sven was staying. Sure it was dirty, and smelly and crowded.. but it was family.

I looked out the window and saw a glimpse of Elsa, she was looking even more beautiful. I never thought in my life, I would be marrying someone like her.

I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

I couldn't wait to experience the best day of my life tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I have been super busy and on the weekend and I was visiting family at the hospital.

Thanks for evryone who was been reading my story, I super enjoyed it! I learn from everyones comments and criticism .

And also finally, I have all 5 winners and I have already ideas for them. I will try to do it this weekend, I swear! :)

Thanks for reading omg T-T..! '

also, you dont have to answer but i was just wondering if you guys watch pretty little liars or vampire diaries. I love both but Vampire Diaries, i obviously like better but Idk, I was just wondering :) Hahaha


	31. Chapter 28 - FROSTEN WEDDING SPECIAL

Today is the day.. I thought in my head.

The day my life changes into a new beginning.

It is currently 6:30 am and the wedding starts at 9:00. I just finished taking a shower and let me tell you, I have ever felt this nervous in my life.

"Elsa! It's time for makeup!" Anna shouted outside the washroom.

"I'll be there in a minute" I told her. I put on my bathrobe and looked at myself for a moment.

"Well, Elsa, this is the day" I said to myself, smiled and walked in to my bedroom. There I saw my cousin Jacqueline preparing all the makeup. Although we weren't really close, she was nice enough to offer to do my makeup on my wedding day.

First, she did my foundation, then my eyebrows ad then she did a winged eye-liner, blush, mascara and lastly lipstick. She also let my hair down since usually it's always up. She curled it and styled it with some fake blue roses.

When she was done and I looked at the mirror, It was like it wasn't even me. It was some random pretty girl that you see in magazines. I couldn't believed I could look as good as that.

"The Magic of Makeup" She said.

"Yeah, amazing" I said.

"Cmon, I heard you have to go into wardrobe and then shoes. We only have about 1 hour and a half left."

"Oh right, Thanks again Jacqueline, it was a pleasure to watch you do my makeup." I hugged her

"The pleasure is mine."

I rushed to Anna's room since I only had about an hour left now. Although it actually doesn't take much time to change since I will be using my powers.

All I did was think of the dress, it was an aquamarine coloured lace dress with a mermaid silhouette and lace cap sleeves. Lastly, i added snowflake shaped diamonds on it. It was elegant and sexy at the same time.

For the last touch I added the veil and the shoes made of ice, kind of like Cinderella's shoes.

There was just about 30 minutes left till the wedding and I was preparing to go to the ballroom now.

I wonder where Jack is, I wonder what he is thinking. I took a peak to the ballroom where the wedding will take place and I saw a few people that I knew. I saw 2 of my favorite cousins, Riley and Serenity who are twin sisters, they may be twins but theyre completely diffirent. I also saw Aunt Maria, even though she's my aunt, she knows fun just like teenagers does. I couldn't wait to see them.

I was about to look away when an Old man with a cane saw me peaking. He smiled at me and i smiled back. I wonder who that could be from Jack's family.

"Elsa, what are you doing" I heard a whisper and when i turned around, it was Anna.

"Oh.. uh.. hi?" I said.

"Cmon, were next" She said and my heart dropped.

"Right.."

I followed her behind the door of the ballroom door that was now closed.

The wedding music started playing.

"Ready?" Anna said

I couldn't even reply and so I just nodded.

The doors opened slowly and we walked towards it. Jack was the first one to caught my eyes. As soon as our eyes met, I looked down and then i thought, what am i doing, im getting married, why am i even being shy.

I slowly lifted my head, not taking my gaze of off Jack. He was wearing a tuxedo and he looked like a perfect gentleman. He was also smiling. When i reached the Altar, I saw bunymund behind him.

I took Jack's hand and then he whispered in my ear "You look beautiful"

I smiled and then we both sat down.

* * *

_Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Elsa and Jack a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife._ _If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace._

There was silence and the Priest went on again.

_What greater thing is there for two human souls_  
_than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen_  
_each other in all labor, to minister to each other in all sorrow,_  
_to share with each other in all gladness,_  
_to be one with each other in the_  
_silent unspoken memories?_

_Marriage is in itself a blessing. But doubly blessed is the couple who comes to the marriage altar with the approval and love of their families and friends..._

We were then finally asked to stand to say our vows.

_I, Elsa , take you, Jack Frost , to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. _

_I, Jack Frost, take you, Elsa, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. _

Music was played to prepare us for the ring exchange.

_I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as I live. _I said as I put the ring on Jack's finger. Jack repeated after me and put the ring on my finger as well.

_By the power vested in me by the State of Arendelle, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. _

I turned to look at Jack and he didn't even wait for a minute. He immediately pressed his lips unto mine and carried me up. Tears ran down my eyes as I was so happy.

_I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Frost! _The priest lastly said_. _

_"I love your Mrs. Frost" Jack said. _

_"I love you too Mr. Frost" I said as Jack kissed me once again._

* * *

There was pictures taken after church and then we headed to the dining room to eat with everyone.

"Jack, I'd like you to meet Riley and Serenity" I introduced Jack to my cousins.

"Hi Jack" Riley and Serenity both said at the same time

"Woah, how did you guys do that" he said.

Both twins looked at each other and giggled.

"It's a twin thing" I said.

I told the twins to eat and I introduced Jack to my Aunt now.

"Jack, meet Maria Christina Astrid, My Aunt" I said

"Wow, Cool name, Ms. Aunt?" he said

"Thanks, you have a cool name yourself Mr. Frost?" My aunt replied.

We all laughed, I was glad my family liked Jack.

I told my Aunt to eat as well and now I wanted Jack to meet Jacqueline.

"Jack meet my cousin" Before i could finish, Jack already said "Jacqueline"

"You guys know each other? ..." I said.

"Well I remember her doing a little bit of my make-up this morning, she insisted" Jack said

"He had a pimple" Jacqueline whispered in my ear.

I laughed so loud that everyone kind of heard me.

"Hey, what did she tell you" Jack pulled me close to him

As i was so close to Jack, I noticed his pimple and I couldn't help and laugh louder.

"Elsa what is it?" Jack continued to ask me.

I was still laughing when a random girl patted Jacks shoulder.

"Wow Jack, looking good" She said to him. It was a girl who had short brunette hair.

"Ra..ppunzel? Wow, what are you doing here" Jack said.

"Well i wanted to take a vacation with Flynn but I guess this wasn't the perfect place, It's a little cold" The random girl said.

" Excuse me" I said

"Oh uh, Elsa, this is Rapunzel , she was one of my friends, a.. long time ago" Jack replied

"Oh Jack, It wasn't that long" The random girl said.

"Well, Hi uhm... Rapunzel, Im Elsa, JACKS WIFE" I introduced my self. Who does this girl think she is. I took Jack's arm and pulled him away somewhere we cant be heard.

"So, Whos Rapunzel.." I said

"Elsa? Jealous? Is this true?" He mocked me.

"I AM NOT!" I said.

"You sure are, We just got married and your already jealous, your so cute" He said

Cute!? Cute!? is he serious. "I said im not !okay!" I said for the last time and i turned my back from him.

"Jealousy is normal, it's good to be jealous but too much can be bad." A mysterious old man said. The man that saw me peeping earlier.

"Jack Jack, introduce me!" I said

"huh? But i don't know" Jack looked at the old man for a moment, "Is this? are you" Jack said and the man nodded.

"OLD HILLS! IT IS YOU! But how can it be!?" Jack was in awe.

"Well, there is nothing impossible if you believe." Old hills replied.

"Wow, I cant believe it" Jack replied as i looked at both of them clueless.

"Would you mind introducing me to this young lady over here?" Old hills looked at me.

"Yes, Sir, Yes, Uhm, This is Elsa, My wife" Jack said.

"I am Old Hills, im an old friend of Jack"

"Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, glad to meet you" I bowed at him.

"You know, After all the years that I have spent with Jack from the past, One think I know for sure is that he is Faithful ad loyal." Old hills mentioned to me

"Yes sir, I believe you"

"Im going to go head over there and eat now, I wish you good luck on your marriage. " He said and left.

"Jack, im sorry for being jealous" I apologized.

" Its alright Elsa, I guess I should have told you but I thought didn't need to since she's no threat when it comes to you."

"Elsa, Jack, Its time for the Wedding dace" Anna went up to us.

"Would you like to dance Mrs. Frost?" Jack asked

"I'd love to Mr. Frost" I replied.

* * *

*Beautiful in white by West life plays*

Me and Jack danced. Our first Dance as husband and wife.

After the dance, we said our goodbyes to everyone. Jack had a surprise for me so we left earlier.

"Where will we be going" i asked

"To the place, I know you miss the most" he replied

"huh?" I couldnt think of any place but as we were on the way, I realized it was the Ice Palace.

We went in and it looked different. There were beds and tables and kitchen appliances and others stuff.

"what is all this?"

"This.. is our new home"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, do you like.. it?"

"I love it!"

"I mean I figured we both control ice so I thought this was the suitable place for us."

"Oh Jack thank you! I could kiss you! " I ran up to hug him.

"Why dont you" He looked me in the eyes.

I don't really have the courage to kiss him but this time I did ..and he brought me to the bed and so on.

The night ended magical and.. romantic. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I WAS WAITING FOR ONE OF THE CONTEST WINNERS TO REPLY TO MY QUESTION (JACQUELINE) BUT THEY NEVER DID SO I KIND OF JUST DID A RANDOM CHARACTER FOR HER. I HAD HER DO ELSAS MAKEUP. BUT YEAH, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS! ITS TWICE AS LONG AS I USUALLY DO ! UHMM, IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS,JUST ASK! **


End file.
